Expecting
by Ritter Sport
Summary: With a wedding planned for next year, and with a steady stream of projects that are keeping them busy, a nice little unexpected surprise comes along that sets their lives into an amusing little tumble. And they couldn't be happier about it. Tina/Mike
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This was a spur of the moment story idea that just popped into my head. My close friend is currently pregnant, and I absolutely love the idea of pregnancy and parenthood. (On the side note, I can't wait for my turn). I adore the whole Tina and Mike ship, and I would love to see where it goes. This is a future fic, and I had a ball writing this.

Since this is set in the future, I'm playing things by ear. It was absolutely fun to write, and I hope you will have the same fun as I had reading this story.

I like the idea that the characters are more mature and developed, since it gives the characters room for a deeper storyline. But at the same time, I like the idea that they retain some of their High School character traits, which are light and good sidebar to the story.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

Eight years out of High School and five years out of college, things were pretty good for the 26 year old Tina Cohen-Chang. After successfully leaving the clutches of Lima, Ohio, she graduated from NYU with a degree in Music. These days, she's been working in on and off-Broadway productions (where she bumps into Rachel and Kurt most of the time) as well as several side projects with NYU and other institutions.

Though she may not have become a glittering star like Rachel Berry, who can be found in the city these days in the local production of Wicked cast as Elphaba, Tina couldn't be more content with her life. A steady stream of projects was coming in, things were stable, and more importantly, she was happy.

Smiling into the pot of spaghetti sauce she was stirring, Tina was a far cry from the shy, emotional Goth from High School. Moving to New York, living on her own, and finally working must have seen a lot of growing up for her.

Adding a handful of spices to the red mix, the small diamond on her ring finger caught the light of the late afternoon glare of the sun flittering through the window.

And, right, she was engaged. Tina smiled.

"Should I be worried that you're smiling at a pot of tomato sauce?" said a very amused voice from the kitchen entrance.

Laughing, Tina switched off the burner and covered the pot. Briefly looking at the cooked spaghetti noodles, she decided that dinner was ready. She turned around just in time as a lean, muscular pressed against her in a hug, effectively trapping and pushing her against the kitchen counter.

"Hello to you too," Tina chuckled and drew her arms around his neck, and offered a soft kiss in greeting. She felt him grin against her lips, and soon effectively deepening the kiss and pushing her further against the kitchen counter. A giggle escaped her lips as soon he started kissing her neck. "Mike!"

Mike Chang pulled himself away from her, looking down at her sheepishly. "Hello," he grinned, and swooped down for a chaste kiss. "This is nice,"

"It is, isn't it?" she laughed and lightly pushed him away, slipping out of his grasp. "But I'm hungry, so go set the table,"

"Right," Following her around the kitchen, he kissed her on the cheek and reached into the overhead cupboards, pulling out the plates and a bowl for a salad. In a clatter of plates and silverware, he easily slipped out of the kitchen and into the adjacent dinning area of their small apartment.

Tina silently puttered around the kitchen, finishing up on their meal and softly humming a melody from a song she heard on the radio earlier that day. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Mike lay down the last plate on the table before quickly disappearing into their bedroom, most likely to change. She smiled and suddenly felt warm inside at the thought of Mike. (_Was she turning into a schoolgirl again?)_

After dating back in High School, the two broke up some time during their senior year. After leaving for NYU, briefly dating people here and there, Tina and Mike eventually bumped into each other at a Starbucks outlet in New York during their sophomore year of college. She was with her music friends from NYU, and he was with his Julliard classmates. Neither of them really knew that they were actually in the same city until that fateful meeting. From there, they stayed in touch and occasionally met up, until one thing led to another, and they ended up dating again.

Tina smiled at the memory while transferring the cooked noodles into a pasta bowl. She and Mike had been dating for six years already, and it was just earlier this year during their anniversary that he had proposed. It was absolutely sweet. And as cliché and mushy as it may be, she was definitely in love with the dancer.

"I should seriously get into that head of yours,"

Mike appeared next to hear, this time in a pair of sweats and his old Julliard t-shirt. He was still remarkably taller than her, and his body more defined and leaner from the years of dancing. These days, he was busy running an up and coming dance school in New York and choreographing productions here and there.

"What?" Tina looked at him quizzically, taking the bowl of pasta and turning on her heels. "I do not know what you are talking about,"

"You're smiling a lot lately," he called out while transferring the tomato saucer out of the pot. Picking up the sauce bowl, he followed her out of the kitchen. "It's kind of creepy,"

"Hey!" Tina laughed and walked past him, nudging him with her hip. She easily returned with a bowl of salad and placed it in the middle of the table before sitting down on the small table across of Mike.

"So what's got you all smiling?" Mike asked as they ate, passing the tomato sauce to her.

Tina shrugged and chewed on her salad. She eyed him playfully. "Was just thinking,"

"Of?"

"You?" Tina grinned coyly, cocking her head to the side before continuing with eating.

Mike chuckled and ate his spaghetti. "And?" He pressed, looking at her with an amused expression. "Doing what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck,"

He laughed and raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Just saying," he dropped his hands and continued eating. "And besides," he added as an after thought. "I'm already lucky. Lucky enough to be with you," For good measure, he winked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Tina laughed loudly. "Aren't you just cheesy,"

Mike grinned. "And you love it,"

"I love you,"

* * *

"What are you doing home?" Mike asked when he arrived home from work later in the week. He watched Tina stir from her sprawled out position on the couch and look at him through a curtain of tousled black hair. He smirked. _Cute. _

"I think I'm coming down with something," she announced simply, sitting up on their beige colored couch and curling her legs under her.

His smile immediately dropped and he quickly crossed the room and sat down next to her. She curled into his side and his arms instantly went around her, hugging her prone form. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just feel so nauseous today. I threw up after lunch at work, and got a bit dizzy," Tina mumbled into his chest. She snuggled into him, and sighed. "I'm tired and my stomach hurts from the dry heaving,"

"Maybe you ate something bad," suggested Mike, while rubbing her back in comfort. He idly looked at the half-empty tea mug and the open box of soda crackers.

"Maybe," Tina muttered. "Maybe it was the egg sandwich I had for lunch,"

Mike hugged her and smiled. "There you go. It might have been the eggs,"

Tina twisted in his lap, now looking up at him with a tired smile on her face. She curled her legs closer to her body, and half-hugged Mike. "My hero,"

"My damsel," Mike smiled, brushing hair away from her damp face. He ran his hand soothingly through her black hair, which no longer held any outrageous dyes in them. Cupping her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "If things are still bad for you tomorrow, you better see the doctor,"

Tina sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," She suddenly felt her stomach churn and she winced. Pushing herself away from Mike, she sat up and hurried out of the living room and towards the bathroom.

Mike walked into the bathroom with her kneeling over the toilet, retching and coughing. Sighing sympathetically, he sat down next to her and pulled her hair back. "It'll be okay," he murmured, rubbing her back soothingly.

After a couple of dry heaves, Tina whimpered and flushed the toilet before standing up and washing her face and mouth. "This sucks," she muttered, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Those were some horrible eggs,"

Mike appeared next to her in the mirror, and once again brushed some stray hair away from her face. He smiled at her reflection. "Do you want to sue the sandwich maker?"

Tina chuckled softly. "I don't think we should sue my boss for some dodgy sandwich,"

Smiling, Mike hugged her and then bodily guided her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Steering her towards their queen sized bed, he gently urged her to lie down. "How about you just lie down and rest. I'll see if I can get you to eat some soup and crackers, and in the morning we visit the doctor,"

Tina rolled her eyes at him. "You don't have to go with me to the doctor," She adjusted her blanket around her body and watched him putter around the room. "It's no big deal. Besides, you have work,"

"C'mon, it's the least I can do with you throwing up. I should have made you lunch or something," Mike said from the doorway.

"The least you can do is snuggle with me later," Tina smiled tiredly at him.

Mike chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her with an amused expression. "Okay, we can do that,"

The following morning didn't bring much of an improvement when Mike woke to the sounds of Tina throwing up in the bathroom, followed by the muffled sounds of cursing and the toilet flushing, after which the shower started running. Minutes later, he sat up, watching her lumber into the room wrapped in a towel with her wet, tousled hair and a sour expression on her face.

"I'm this close of suing my boss for attempt of murder," muttered Tina, as she picked out her clothes for the day. "I swear he's trying to kill me through rotten eggs,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the doctor?" Mike asked, while watching her change. Though she may be sick, it was still a nice view (after all, he was still a guy).

Pulling on a long sleeved shirt, Tina turned to him. "The doctor's office is just a couple of blocks away, I can take a cab, Mike," She smiled tiredly at him and pulled him out of bed. "Now get up, and make me something that I wont throw up,"

"Aye-aye, captain," Mike grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips and walking out of their bedroom.

Breakfast still seemed more of a challenge for Tina as even dry toast left her nauseous. After a long debate with Mike whether or not he should just drive her to the doctor's office (to which she threatened him with bodily harm should he decide to be late for work just so he could drive her to the doctor's), she later found herself at the doctor's office, waiting for her turn.

"Tina Cohen-Chang,"

Looking up from reading Cosmo ("Ten exciting bedroom secrets that will leave your partner breathless"), Tina looked at the nurse with the clipboard and closed the magazine. Standing up, she dropped the magazine on her chair, and walked towards the brunette.

"Dr. Davids will see you now, Miss Cohen-Chang," the nurse smiled leading her to a door labeled 'Dr. Davids, MD.'

"Thanks," Tina smiled and walked into the spacious office of Dr. Davids. She offered a small 'Hi' to the middle aged red head and sat down across her desk.

"Hi Tina, how are you today?" Dr. Davids smiled at her, leaning back in her chair and watching her.

"I've been throwing up since yesterday. I can't eat anything without getting nauseous afterwards," Tina looked annoyed. "That, and I'm kind of tired,"

The doctor wrote some notes on Tina's card and nodded. After asking her how often she threw up today and yesterday, she scribbled down a few more notes. "Did you eat anything that might have caused this?"

"I ate an egg sandwich,"

Dr. Davids bore an amused smile and she shifted in her seat. Leaning forward, she leaned on her table with a bemused expression on her face. "Is that all, nothing raw or possibly expired?"

Tina looked confused and scratched her arm absently. "Nothing, really. Just the sandwich, though the eggs didn't really seem off or did it smell funny,"

"Okay, Tina," Dr. Davids sat up and watched the young woman. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"My period?" Tina looked confused, than all of the sudden her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh. You think?"

The doctor smiled and chuckled softly at the flustered woman. "When did you last have your period, Tina?"

"I—I, uh, It was… Oh my god," Tina slumped in her seat, shocked. She fidgeted in her seat, running a hand through her hair, her momentary nausea totally forgotten. "But we were safe, well, I thought we were safe, I mean, oh god!"

Laughing, Dr. Davids scribbled down a note and paged for the nurse to come in. "How about we just do a quick test, and confirm that. Then we'll figure out how far along you are, then you can visit your OB-GYN, get you on prenatal vitamins, and schedule visits,"

Tina blinked and nodded, more in shock than anything else. The nurse appeared next to her and guided her to the laboratory for a pregnancy test. _Oh, boy._

After a long day at the doctor's office, that involved a couple of times of throwing up, a possible panic attack, and a difficult recall of her last period, a tired but surprisingly amused Tina sat in front of Mike's dance school. Sitting on the bench near the rows of flowers, Tina took a tentative bite out her croissant.

"Looks like you're eating again,"

Looking up, she saw Mike hovering over her. Chewing thoughtfully how she'd tell him the news, she watched him plant a kiss on her forehead, before sitting down next to her.

"So how did things go at the doctor's?" he asked, while swinging an arm around her and pulling her closer. Some of his students passed by, and he waved at them.

Tina smiled and finished her treat. Hopefully it'll stay down. "We'll, I'm not dying,"

Mike squeezed her shoulder and he chuckled. "That's good to know. I'd like to have you around a few more years," He kissed her temple. "But seriously, what's was wrong? Was it the eggs?"

_Oh, it was eggs, alright. Like a fertile egg. _Thought Tina, in amusement. "Kind of,"

He looked confused. "Kind of?"

Tina sighed and sat up, pulling his arm away from around her and turned towards him. She smiled. "I love you," she said, kissing him soundly on the lips. Pulling away, and giggling at his surprised expression, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Tee," He stared at her, suddenly worried. "But seriously, what's up?"

"Here," Tina pulled out a bottle of vitamins out of her purse and offered them to him. "My doctor gave me these, and I have to see her again next week. You can come too,"

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused and even more worried. He could faintly hear the pills clatter inside the bottle as he turned the bottle to read the prescription. His breath caught in his throat as he read the prescription with wide eyes, a huge smile steadily forming on his lips. '**Prenatal Vitamins**,'

"Tee," he breathed, looking up at her and smiling at her. A soft bark of laughter escaped his lips, and his smile never wavered, and he held her at arms length. Mike's eyes shone with happiness. "Oh my god, Tee! Really?"

Tina's eyes watered, and she nodded. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed with his unbridled happiness, and she chocked at the sudden onslaught of tears. "I'm about five weeks pregnant,"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mike whooped, overjoyed. In a sweeping motion, he pulled her towards him, effectively crushing her small form into him and laughing happily. "I love you, Tee,"

Tina offered him a watery smile as she hugged him. She laughed as he mumbled incoherent things into her hair. "I love you," she said. Looking up to him, she kissed him again. "Congratulations, dad,"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and share your ideas! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **So here's chapter two. I was overwhelmed by the support and the great reviews I got for the story. I've been a sucker for modern-romance, so I'm really loving this story. I like the idea that all the characters are more grown up, so it gives room for better and deeper situations.

I'm still playing the characters more by ear, considering that this is a future fic. But I'm hoping I got some traits right, based on their High School characters. I'm excited how Mike will play out within season 2, he ought to be a really nice guy. Once I get his character down form Season 2, I'm excited to write more Mike/Tina stories. I'm kind of obsessed.

My apologies before hand for this story. The next chapter may take a while to write and upload, because I am currently sick. I have a gallstone that needs to be removed, so might be out of commission for a couple of days.

I'm hoping that all of you like the approach I am taking with this story and the whole direction. So, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

"There has to be a way to deal with morning sickness," muttered Tina as she lumbered into the living room and sat down next to Mike on the couch. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, watching him channel surf.

"Why do they call it morning sickness anyway? It's evening already," Mike asked with an amused expression on his face. "Shouldn't it be called evening sickness now?"

Tina nudged him. "You try being pregnant,"

"Aw," Mike cooed, dropping the remote and half hugging her. He looked down at her and allowed his right hand to drop around her and touch her flat stomach. "Baby is making mommy sick,"

Tina smiled and watched him look at her flat stomach in fascination, probably still in disbelief that a living being was growing inside of her. Allowing her feelings for him to flutter, she covered his large hand with both of her own. "It's a good kind of sick, though,"

Mike looked up, his eyes shining with happiness. He smiled at her and kissed her temple. "It is, isn't it?" He chuckled and rubbed her stomach dotingly with a smile. "Though, I wonder how this happened,"

Tina snorted and nudged him. "Seriously?"

Mike offered her a sheepish laugh and scratched his head. "I mean, I thought we were safe," He looked at her and then grinned. "But I guess we weren't then,"

Tina laughed and kissed his neck. "I'm pretty sure I can think of some scenarios,"

"Oh, really?" He grinned as Tina let out a breathy laugh as be began to kiss her jaw line. Allowing his hand to slowly inch below her white t-shirt, he kissed her fully. "Like?"

Tina giggled and squirmed as his hand touched her waist and inched higher. "Like," she breathed, nipping his bottom lip and easily pulling away. "Like this," she laughed, pushing him lightly just as he started to lower her onto their couch. "Exactly like this, Mike,"

"C'mon," he whispered into her neck. "You're already pregnant anyway,"

Tina laughed and pushed him off of her. "I think it was moments like these that got us where we are right now in the first place. Though the excuses may have been different,"

Mike chuckled, breathed unsteadily and leaned his forehead against hers as they sat up. Both of them remained quiet, just leaning against each other and trying to level their breathing. "I think you're right," he smiled at her, looking into her twinkling eyes.

Tina smiled, sat up and watched him. "I don't regret this though," she said. She smiled serenely at him and touched her belly. "It's kind of early, but I like this,"

"I like this too," Mike smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I know we wanted to wait a little after we get married, but this is a nice surprise. And you know me, I like surprises,"

Tina felt her heart flutter and she smiled at him, brushing away the bags from his forehead. "I must admit, I'm scared. I don't know what will happen and I don't think I know everything about this. But I'm glad I'm doing this with you, Mike,"

"I'm scared too, Tee," Mike hugged her. "But we're in this together. I'm excited about this, about us,"

Tina looked up at him. "So no regrets that this is happening now?"

"None," he kissed her soundly.

Tina smiled and hugged him. "I love you," she mumbled into his chest. She got a little teary eyed, and faintly wondered if it was the hormones.

"I love you too, Tee," Mike kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. He smiled, his heart suddenly swelling with happiness and excitement. They were having a baby and he couldn't be happier. Rubbing her belly, he grinned. "And I love you, Baby Chang,"

Tina laughed and eyed his skeptically. "Baby Chang?"

"It was either that or Baby X, and I think that sounds a bit odd,"

Giggling, Tina sat up and nudged him off the couch. "Okay, okay. I think we can settle for that until we know the gender," She watched him stand. "Now go, I'm hungry. Order some Chinese food, I want spring rolls and then maybe some vanilla ice cream,"

"Right," Mike looked at her amused at her sudden food choice. Assuming that it has something to do with those cravings he heard about, he picked up the phone and dialed the number of Mr. Lee's restaurant.

An hour later, dinner seemed bearable for Tina as they shared cartons of Chinese takeout and a quart of vanilla ice cream (though it was more for Tina than Mike).

"Did you just eat a spring roll and then a scoop of ice cream?"

Tina shrugged and dropped the empty carton of shanghai rolls on the table. Taking the ice cream onto her lap, she smiled. "It's good,"

"It's weird," countered Mike.

Tina made a show of swallowing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "Yum,"

Chuckling, Mike allowed Tina to continue with her ice cream. He faintly wondered if she was going to finish it all. "So when do you think we should tell our parents?"

Tina stopped with her ice cream attack and looked surprised. "Oh right," she chuckled breathily. "We have to tell them,"

"Right, genius," he grinned at her. "They are our parents,"

"Can we just surprise them?"

"No way," Mike laughed, nearly chocking on a dumpling. "I am not risking the possibility of getting killed by your dad when we visit for Thanksgiving,"

"Right," Tina looked amused. Deciding she had enough ice cream, she closed the lid on the tub. "How about we send them a copy of the sonogram? They can see the baby and the heartbeat. It'll be kind of a surprise, plus both of us would be safe here in New York,"

"That sounds nice and safe," said Mike, nodding his head in agreement. Smiling at the idea of a sonogram, he suddenly felt excited of seeing the baby for the first time. "The sonogram sounds exciting,"

"It is," Tina smiled. Standing up, she helped Mike clean up the mess they made in the living room from their dinner. Dumping the remainder of the ice cream into the freezer, Tina puttered around the kitchen cleaning things up and returning everything to their proper places while Mike threw away all of the empty food cartons.

"How do we tell our friends?" Tina asked as Mike pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm pretty sure Kurt and Mercedes will get a kick out of this,"

Mike shrugged, not really sure how he'd pass the news to his friends. He wasn't exactly the type to immediately text Matt or Finn about his impending fatherhood. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe Facebook?"

Tina laughed at the attempt. "We post the picture of the sonogram there?"

Mike smiled. "Beats texting or calling them. Plus, it's saves money. And, it's a cool way of telling them,"

Looping an arm around Mike's waist, Tina grinned up at him. "Sounds like fun," she said. They walked out of the kitchen and back to their living room to watch television. "Though, I think we'd be getting a lot of phone calls on Monday,"

Despite her bouts with nausea, Tina returned to work at the theater production company where she often assists in the musicality or sings. When Monday rolled around, she and Mike agreed to meet up at her OB-GYN later in the afternoon for her check up. Both were extremely exited to get a first glimpse of the baby.

"First time parents?" asked Dr. Travis, smiling at the young couple as she prepped her equipment and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Yeah," Mike breathed, his gaze switching between the dark haired doctor, to the ultrasound machine, to Tina, who was now reclined on her seat with her stomach exposed.

"Nice," the doctor offered them an encouraging smile. Turning her seat, she wheeled closer to Tina and pulled out the tube for the clear gel. "Now, this might be a bit cold," she forewarned, before squirting a good dollop of gel onto Tina's stomach.

"Oh," Tina breathed, flinching at the sudden cold sensation on her stomach. Her grip on Mike's hand tightened as the coldness spread, and she smiled up at him.

"Sorry," Dr. Travis smiled at her. "Somebody has to come up with a less cold solution for this,"

"It's okay," Tina chuckled.

"Okay then," Dr. Travis sat up, smiling at the two as she picked up the rod and prepared to scan Tina's uterus. "Let's take a look at the little fetus. With the ultrasound, we can check how far along the baby has been developing. We can measure its size and by this time, we can get a heartbeat,"

"Great," Tina looked excitedly from the dark monitor over their heads to Mike, who bore a very intense expression on his face, staring at the monitor.

"Alright," Pressing the rod along Tina's lower stomach and allowing it to roll around, the doctor smiled when the monitor instantly picked up the fetus. "Perfect. Mike, Tina, here's your baby,"

The monitor was alive with black and white movement, yet a small, elongated fleck was distinctly visible in the mass. As everybody stared at the monitor, transfixed, a steady beat suddenly filled the room, drowning out the whir of machinery.

"That's your baby's heartbeat,"

"Oh, Mike," Tina watched, mesmerized at the fluid movements on the screen. She stared at what the doctor had pointed out to be the makings of their baby, and she just choked on her tears. It was absolutely amazing. She felt Mike's grip in her hand tighten, and she looked up at him, watching as he fought back tears of his own.

"It's beautiful," mumbled Mike, smiling softly at the monitor and allowing the steady beat of the baby's heartbeat to lull him. It was astonishing to finally see the baby and realize that something as wonderful as a baby was growing inside of Tina. He suddenly felt so in love with this woman.

"Congratulations, you two," Dr. Travis smiled at them. Looking at the monitor, she studied the fetus, smiling in content. "The baby is developing just nicely, it has a strong and steady heartbeat. The baby is about 4 mm in length. At this point of development, the baby is in its early stages of developing its ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. You're now six weeks pregnant, Tina,"

Tina nodded mutely, while still watching the sonogram all choked up. "So all is good?" she whispered.

"All is very good," the doctor smiled. "I'll give you a copy of the sonogram, as well as pictures. We'll get you cleaned up now, and we can discuss other details in my office and schedule your next visit,"

After discussing pregnancy details with the couple and scheduling a next visit, and adding vitamins to Tina's diet and a list of restricted food items, the couple left the doctor's office in high spirits.

"We're having a baby!" Mike whooped, hugging his pregnant fiancé and grinning like mad.

Tina laughed and held onto him as he easily lifted her off the ground and twirled her around once. "Mike!" she laughed, slapping him on the arm as her feet were safely back on the ground. "People are staring!"

"So?" Mike kissed her forehead and sighed contently. "This is amazing,"

Tina smiled and hugged him around the waist as they stopped by the sidewalk. "You're really liking this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am," Mike smiled and hugged her.

After making copies of the sonogram and pictures, Tina and Mike later mailed the copies to their parents with a little note '_Hi Grandma, Grandpa!' _tucked into the envelopes. They laughed wondering what their parents' reactions may be. She appeased Mike when he suddenly grew worried that Tina's might dad might fly over with a shotgun.

"Dad adores you," she told him as they huddled over Mike's laptop later that evening. They were debating what picture to upload on their respective Facebook accounts. "And besides, he'll love to have a grandkid. Mom has been hinting,"

"She has?"

Tina watched him with a skeptical expression while waiting for her Facebook page to load. "Remember last Thanksgiving? She asked when there would be a 'bun in the oven?'"

"I thought she was talking about the dinner rolls,"

"Oh god," Tina shook her head in exasperation. Smiling, she turned back to the laptop screen and grinned when it finished uploading the picture of the baby's ultrasound. Quickly typing the caption _'Baby Chang' _under it, she completed the task and beamed.

"How long do you think it'll take before someone comments?" Mike asked, while staring at the black and white picture. It was still hard to imagine that something that currently looked like a hazy little seahorse would turn into a baby.

Tina shrugged, while idly browsing through some of her friends' pages. "A couple of minutes, give and take. For a call, ten minutes,"

"There you go," Mike laughed, nudging and watching as notification box pop up on the bottom of the screen.

_Mercedes Jones likes this._

"OMG, Tina!" read Mercedes' comment.

Tina laughed and true enough her phone started buzzing. Shoving Mike's laptop into his lap, she reached out and grabbed her phone. "Hey!"

"_Oh my god, Tina!" _Mercedes exclaimed from the other line. "_Congratulations_!"

"Thanks, Mercedes," Tina grinned and shifted in her seat, while watching Mike navigate through the internet. "We just got back from the doctor's office today,"

"_This is huge, girl_," the woman on the other end said happily. _"Like, huge! Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt! This kid will be loved, girl. Loved!"_

"I'm sure it will be," Tina smiled when Mike pointed at the number of congratulatory comments already under the picture.

"_You guys are crazy for posting it on Facebook_," Mercedes laughed. "_That's one hell of a surprise. You could have at least told us first,"_

Tina shrugged and watched Mike reply to some of the comments. "We thought it would be fun,"

"_Kurt's going to blow a fuse_,"

"I'm sure he's just loving this just as you are," Tina grinned into the phone. "We found out last week, when I kept on throwing up. I thought I just ate something bad, turned out I'm actually pregnant,"

"_Girl, if you have an active sex life, the moment you start throwing up last night's cheese sandwich is the moment you start worrying. It's like one of the golden rules about sex and everything that goes with it. And there's definitely nothing else to blame but a faulty condom and a very fertile egg," _

Tina laughed and shook her head at Mercedes reasoning. "I guess you're right," she looked amused. She watched Mike chuckle as his own phone started to ring and he picked it up laughing into the phone. "But we're really excited,"

"_I can imagine," _Mercedes smiled. "_Girl, you're the first of us girls to get pregnant! Well, maybe aside from Quinn, but that's beside the point. I'm really happy for you two. You two really worked it out,"_

Tina smiled, tearing up a little bit. "Thanks, Cedes," She watched Mike talk to whom she assumed to be Finn after catching the name. "Mike's really excited. You should have seen him earlier. He cried,"

"Hey!" Mike looked at her indignantly.

Mercedes laughed at the other end. "_Send him my congratulations, will you? I'm sure you two will make great parents. And that kid's definitely going to be one talented baby," _

"Thanks," Tina said. "When you're in town, let's meet up. I'm sure Rachel or Kurt would be somewhere nearby for a meet up as well,"

"_Sure. I might drop by in a few weeks for my album. I'll see you then," _Mercedes said. "_I have to go, Tina. Congratulations to the two of you. I'm sure the others will call you any minute now," _

"Thanks again, Mercedes. We'll see you soon," Tina grinned, as she finished her conversation with Mercedes and idly listened to Mike talk to Finn. The two guys were joking around about football, per usual. Smiling, Tina leaned into his form and hugged him from the side. Sighing contently and watching the picture of the sonogram, she smiled. All was definitely good.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this one. Please review and share you thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **I am overwhelmed by the response this story has been getting. I am incredibly thankful for all your support and your readership. It really keeps me going. It is exciting to hear of your views and your hopes for this story.

I love the suggestions for back stories on Tina and Mike's meeting and blossoming relationship and the proposal. I'm currently bouncing around ideas, and perhaps will have those back stories out in the next chapter or the one after it. I need to check my story timeline for that.

I'm glad that this story leaves people smiling. Admittedly, it's a rather fluffy story, but it hopefully does its work in pulling at the heartstrings. I'm loving their relationship and the things they are going through.

I thought that my next update would not be in a while, but it turns out that I still had time to spare before my surgery to write another chapter. Perhaps the next chapter may take a while before it will go out.

On a side note, I'd like to write a one-shot on Tina/Mike. This may be an incredibly lengthy one. I'm not yet sure. I'm just currently taken by the whole Tina/Mike romance. I hope that Glee Season 2 does not disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

"_What is wrong with you?"_

Tina winced as she listened to Kurt rant on the other line but allowed a small smile to play on her lips. She rolled onto her back, and laid her head on Mike's lap, grinning up at him while he watched the late night news. Sparing her a small smile before turning back to the news, one of his hands dropped just bellow her chest and absently stroked her sides. Tine smiled serenely at the gesture and lay comfortably on the couch.

"We thought it was a fun way of telling people," she returned to Kurt.

"_Sure, fun. If you're an uncivilized caveman," _snipped Kurt, clearly irritated. "_What's wrong with you two? Is everything just fun and games for you? Is it just too much to ask from you to at least call your best friends when you find out your pregnant? I mean, you don't break your back in the process. Why can't you be like normal friends and tell us first before you go online and shout it out to the world,"_

Tina idly played with the hem of Mike's sleeve while listening to Kurt. "I don't see what the big deal is. At least now you know,"

"_The big deal is, we have best friends rights!" _ Kurt muttered, indignant. "_If you are pregnant, we deserve to know before the rest of the world. I refuse to be the last to know if one of my best friends is pregnant or not. It is a social faux pas, Tina!" _

"Aw, I'm so glad you care about our pregnancy," Tina grinned.

Kurt sighed on the other line, clearly defeated. _"I do not even want to think how you are planning to tell your parents,"_

"I'm sure you don't,"

"_Oh, the horror,"_ Kurt mumbled. _"Seriously, Tina, I'm happy for you two,"_ he said in softer tone, smiling slowly. _"Though I would have appreciated a phone call, but I'm still glad to know that there's a baby coming along for you two. Congratulations,"_

"Thanks, Kurt,"

"_Though be reminded that I refuse to see your child dressed in any department store chic in hideous wildlife patterns and pastel overtones. As the most fashionable of all us, I shall oversee all your baby clothes shopping. If you even try to go Goth on this kid, I will steal your child while you are sleeping and save its future," _Kurt said.

Tina laughed. "I don't know if I should be thankful or scared," She absently rubbed her belly. "And hey, I'm no longer Goth,"

"_You still have these hideous skull necklaces that you wear on occasion," _

"Those are cute!" Tina retaliated. "Mike likes them. You like my skull necklaces right?" Getting an absent nod from Mike, she chuckled. "He does, Kurt,"

"_Sure he does. For whatever kinky sex role playing you do," _

Tina let out a shrill shriek of laughter, instantly turning red and turning to Mike trying to figure out if he heard Kurt or not. Laughing when he shot her a confused glance, she sat up and shook her head. "Kurt!" she laughed, sitting next to Mike and running hand through her hair.

"_I'm sure it's true," _Kurt sounded smug. "_Anyway, it's getting late and I'd rather not discuss your sex life with you," _Both of them shared a breathy chuckle. "_Tina, I'm really happy for you. Congratulations. I have a couple of shows this week, let's meet maybe during the weekend with Rachel and Finn, if he's in town," _

"Thanks, Kurt," Tina smiled. "We'll see you soon,"

"_Lovely. Consider me now officially your baby's Fairy Godmother," _Kurt chuckled. "_Bye, Tina. Send my congratulations to Mike, and touch his abs for me, will you?" _

Tina laughed and looked at Mike. "Sure, I will. Bye, Kurt. Love you," Chuckling, she ended the call and dropped her phone next to her. "Kurt's crazy," she chuckled.

"What did he say?" asked Mike, taking note of Tina's amused state.

"Kurt's being Kurt," Tina replied cryptically, grinning up at him and kissing him below the jaw line. "He sends his congratulations," she said. Offering him another kiss, she giggle against his neck and allowed her hand to dive under his shirt and dance around his abs, earning a breathy chuckle from Mike. "And he told me to touch your abs for him,"

Mike chuckled, grinning at the sensation of Tina's warm hand on his stomach. Throwing an arm around her, and switching of the television, he proceeded to kiss her fully. "Of course, that's a request that you had to follow,"

Tina gave him a cat like grin and allowed her fingertips to drum enticingly just below his belly button. "You know I like to follow orders," She kissed him slowly, earning a low groan from him.

"Oh, I know," Mike swallowed and kissed her again. Grinning against her eager lips and feeling her wandering hands. "Remind me to thank Kurt the next time we see him,"

Tina giggled and kissed him right below the ear. She stood up and tugged at his hand, leading them out of the living room and into their bedroom. "Kurt has the best ideas,"

Resuming with their groping, Mike tugged off Tina's t-shirt, and kissed her exposed neck. "That he does," he grinned against her neck and began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. "That he does,"

The following morning both were roused from their sleep by the shrill ringing of their phone. Tina groaned and lifted her head from the crook of Mike's neck. Mike mumbled incoherently and hugged her naked form in hopes of catching a few more minutes of sleep. Sighing, Tina rolled on top of Mike's chest and reached for the cordless phone on top of his nightstand.

"Hello?" Tina mumbled, while lying on top of Mike. She offered him a sleepy smile as he hugged her and idly stroked her bare back.

"_Tina, honey!" _Tina's mother, Jane, greeted ecstatically.

"Mom, hi!" Tina grinned and nudged Mike playfully. He stared at in interest, pushing away some stray strands of hair from her face.

"_Tina, honey! We got your mail. Oh, honey!" _Her mother sounded like she was about to cry. "_Honey!" _

"Mom?" Tina looked amused. "Are you crying?"

"_Honey! You're pregnant!" _There was a small sniffle. "_My baby is having a baby!"_

Tina got a little teary eyed. "Mom, you're making me cry," she tugged at Mike's hair and swallowed. "Don't cry, Mom!"

"_I can't help it!" _Her mother sniffled dramatically and the line got a bit scratchy as she shifted the receiver in her hand. "_You're having a baby, finally! Honey, I'm so happy for you two. This is such a blessing," _

"Thanks, Mom," a tear rolled down Tina's cheek, and she smiled as Mike hugged her and cradled her cheek, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "We're really excited. This all came as a surprise, it's a little early for us, but we just love this whole baby ordeal nonetheless. Mike is really excited," Tina shared a loving look with Mike. "He's going to be a great dad,"

"_Aw, honey," _Tina's mom gushed. "_I can't wait to see the two of you on Thanksgiving. Your father and I are so excited to finally have a grandchild,"_

"We're glad," replied Tina. "I was kind of worried that dad might try to flyover and shoot Mike,"

"_Honey, your dad's happy, here let me give him the phone," _There were a few muted sounds and scratchy noises before Tina's father got on the line. "_Tina?" _

"Dad, hi!" Tina grinned widely as Mike stared at her in silent interest. "Good morning, grandpa,"

"_Er, yes, yes," _Tina's father, John, mumbled. "_Congratulations, you two. Kind of early, but if it's a grandchild, all is well,"_

"Aw, thanks, dad," Tina smiled. "Do you want to talk to Mike?" Her smile widened when Mike suddenly looked wide awake and cradled the phone to his ear. He shot her a dirty look before trying to listen attentively to Tina's father.

"Hi John, er, Sir, eh, Dad, uh…John, hi, good morning,_"_ Mike sputtered.

"_Hi, son," _Tina's father sounded amused. "_I see you two are pregnant," _

"Er, yeah. We are, well Tina is, I just, you know, uh, helped," Mike blinked. "Uh, wait. I'm helping her, now, right now,"

Tina's father chuckled. "_It's okay, son. It's okay_," he grinned. "_I'm glad Tina has someone like you that's helping her. I'm happy to know that we're having a grandchild with you_,"

"Thank you, sir, uh, John," Mike shared a quick glance with Tina.

"_Congratulations, Mike_," Tina father sounded proud. "_I'm looking forward to seeing you two when you go home for Thanksgiving_,"

"We're really excited about all of its," shared Mike, he smiled slowly. "I'm really excited,"

"_Fatherhood is a wonderful job_," John said. "I can't wait to see you in a few months, son," He paused. "_We have a lot to discuss," _

Mike's smile faltered for a moment, thinking that perhaps this was a silent threat. Clearing his throat, he shifted uncomfortably and glanced briefly at Tina. "Thanks, I'll give you back to Tina," he said and handed the receiver back to his sleepy fiancé. "Wake up, Tee," he nudged her as she lifted her head off his chest.

"Dad?" Tina mumbled. "You didn't threaten to kill Mike, right?" She smiled when she heard a hearty chuckle at the other end. "Good. Thanks for calling us, dad. We'll see you on Thanksgiving,"

"_Congratulations, Tee. Expect more calls from us now. I'm sure your mother wants to be on top this whole baby situation,"_

"I'm sure she will," Tina smiled. "I love you, dad. Tell mom that I love her too,"

"_I will. We love you, Tee, congratulations again," _

"Thanks, bye, dad," Tina grinned at Mike ending the phone call and placing it back on the nightstand. Her head dropped back onto Mike's chest, and she idly played with his hair. "See, all is well,"

"Hmm," Mike hummed, rubbing her back dotingly. He smiled and eyed her sleepily. "Yeah,"

Kissing him briefly, Tina rolled off of his chest and lay next to Mike. Pulling their blanket over her chest, she sat up, leaned over him and briefly kissed him on the cheek, before slipping out of bed. Picking up his t-shirt from the ground, she slipped it on, and stared at Mike's sprawled out form on the bed. "Aren't you going to wake up soon?"

He eyed her appreciatively and pouted. "Can't we skip work today?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "We aren't in high school anymore, Mike. And besides, I've missed work already last week, I can't do it again today," She offered him a sly smile. "Maybe we can stay in bed all day this weekend,"

"Bring on the weekend, baby,"

Laughing, Tina turned on her heels and walked out their bedroom, heading to the kitchen in hopes of starting breakfast (and finding something to eat that she might be able to stomach). Both Mike and Tina spent the rest of the day receiving calls and messages from friends and family sending their congratulations to the couple. Tina received another tearful greeting from Mike's mother, Ellen, who promised to send her Mike's old baby pictures in the coming days.

"_Mike was the cutest baby ever_," gushed Ellen over the phone while Tina was on her lunch break. Tina just giggled and could not wait for the possible blackmail material. _"I'm sure you two will have the cutest looking baby there is,"_

"I'm sure," Tina echoed, grinning.

"_Oh honey, this is absolutely the best,"_ Ellen beamed. _"Motherhood is the best thing on earth. It's absolutely amazing to be able to carry a little being inside your womb for nine months, then after all that period of waiting, you finally see that lovely bundle of joy, holding it in your arms, feeling its warmth…"_

Tina smiled and listened to Mike's mother talk about the joys of motherhood, adding embarrassing baby details of Mike's childhood. "We're very excited, Ellen, uh, mom,"

"_You_ _should seriously call me mom,"_ chided Ellen. _"With your wedding and all,"_

"Right," Tina chuckled, absently eyeing her half-eaten sandwich. She was starting to feel nauseous again.

"_Speaking about your wedding,"_ Ellen began. _"How is that going to work? Are you going to wait until the baby is born or do it before? If you do it before the baby is born, you might have problems with the wedding dress," _She sounded amused.

Nausea forgotten, Tina looked startled as realization dawned upon her. She looked down at her engagement ring, and swallowed. "I—we, we really didn't think about that yet," She rubbed her cheek, suddenly feeling stressed. "Oh my god,"

"_You're due in March, dear. The wedding's scheduled in April,"_

"Getting rid of all the baby weight that fast is impossible!" Tina wailed, thanks to her hormones. Sparing a brief glance at her surprised coworkers, she looked panicked. "Oh no!"

"_Honey, honey,"_ Ellen tried to appease Tina. "_You and Mike should talk about what your plans are. Maybe you want to move your wedding to later date, so that you can rest after giving birth. Because believe me, honey, after this baby gets born, you'll barely get any sleep,"_

Tina sighed. With all the baby excitement she realized that they forgot about their whole wedding plans. And with Kurt and Mercedes (and with Rachel and Quinn on the side) having proclaimed themselves as their wedding planners, things could easily take a turn towards disaster.

"The _wedding_!" Tina exclaimed later that evening announcing her arrival to Mike, dropping onto their couch and offering him a very panicked looked. When nothing registered, she slapped his thigh. "We're supposed to get married next year!"

"Uh, yes, we are," Mike winced, rubbing his thigh and faintly wondering where she acquired such strength.

Panic suddenly bubbling over, which she once again chalked up to her hormones, Tina sat in front of Mike and held onto his bicep, trying to shake some sense into him. "We're having a baby in March!"

"Yes," Mike nodded.

"We wanted to get married in April,"

"So?"

"What's wrong with you?" Tina slapped his bicep. "I'm going to give a birth to a human being the size of a watermelon. I can't just go and put on a wedding dress the next month," She stopped, as something dawned on her. "Oh god, I don't even have a gown yet!" She began to look teary eyed. "This is horrible! I'm gaining weight, I can't try on dresses when I'm the size of Mars, that's impossible,"

"Tina…Tina!" Mike swallowed, watched Tina sniffle and release a small sob. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her into a hug, and shushed her. "Tina, stop, honey, breathe,"

"Mike," Tina mumbled into his chest, she fisted his t-shirt and snuggled into his embrace. "I'm ruining this, I'm sorry. I know we wanted to get married early next year,"

Mike cradled her face, rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her lips. "Shhh," he whispered, holding her gaze and leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, and that's all that matters,"

Tina closed her eyes, swallowing, and steadied her breathing. "It's just that…"

"We can talk about the wedding, it doesn't matter where it is, when it will be, or what you'll be wearing," Mike told her holding her gaze. "We're together, we're having a baby, and I love you, and that's all that matters,"

Tina listened, watching him with teary eyes. She offered him a small, teary smile and she nodded. "I love you," she whispered. Leaning forward, she kissed him and hugged Mike, releasing a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry for going crazy,"

"I love your crazy," Mike mumbled into her hair.

Tina settled into his embrace and leaned back against him. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked, while blankly watching the television.

Mike's hand dropped to her hand, idly fiddling with the engagement ring gave her. He smiled down at it and nudged her playfully. "We can't have you not fit into your wedding gown, now can we?" he sounded amused.

Tina interlaced their hands and offered his hand a soft squeeze. "But I want us to be married next year,"

"We can do it next year, hell, we can do it this year, tonight, tomorrow, I don't care," He kissed her temple. "We can set the wedding date after the baby is born, a couple of months after we all get settled in," Mike touched her belly, rubbed it lovingly. "It would be nice to have the baby with us at the wedding,"

Tina covered his hand on top of his, and she smiled at the idea. "That would be nice," she mused. The image of a baby in a tiny tux or a frilly gown crossed her mind, and she smiled.

"Tee, it doesn't matter when the wedding is. All that matters is that we're together, all three us," he hugged her and kissed her temple again. "We can start planning slowly for the wedding, while we wait for the baby to come, so that after the baby is born, we don't have to worry too much about things about the wedding. And besides, Kurt and Mercedes – and on very dangerous occasions, Rachel – will be around to help us, so we don't have to worry too much,"

Tina sighed, leaning against Mike's shoulder. "I guess you're right," She squeezed his hand that rested on top of her stomach. "Maybe I should talk to Kurt and Mercedes about dress hunting already, maybe now is the time to try to find a gown before I start ballooning into unimaginable proportions,"

Mike chuckled and allowed both of his hands to rest on her stomach. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful with a very pregnant belly,"

Tina laughed and leaned up, kissing him in appreciation. "I need you to keep saying that as the months come by, and we'll all be happy," She grinned, eyes shining. "I'm excited,"

Mike cupped her face, and smiled at her. Thinking of the prospect of their future, their baby, and the family they were starting, Mike felt his heart flutter and his feeling for Tina to simply warm his insides. He never felt so at home than he did right now, with Tina in his arms. Leaning forward, he smiled and kissed her. "I'm excited too," he whispered. Things were perfect, in their own crazy little way. "I love you, Tee,"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and please share your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I'm overwhelmed by the overflowing support this story has been getting. You guys are the best readers ever! Your reviews are incredibly inspiring and just want me to write even more for you guys! All your insights, your suggestions, your sharing are just lovely! Thank you, thank you!

I had an amusing time writing this chapter. This comes timely just as my best friend and I were discussing her wedding plans for next year. We were browsing through wedding magazines and checking out dress designs. I did some research for dresses, just to make sure things are relatively correct in design and so on.

Things are moving on nicely for this story. In the next chapter, we may be looking at the possibility of reading about Mike and Tina's back stories. So we'd be seeing their fateful reunion at the Starbucks outlet, their dates, the proposal, and so on. I hope that will get you guys interested.

Again, thank you guys for your continued readership. You are the best! And keep on reviewing. Suggestions and ideas for stories are always, always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

By the time the weekend rolled by, Tina was sure she put on an impossible amount of weight. She just entered her seventh week, and she already felt like a balloon as she struggled with her favorite pair of jeans. She frowned as she stood in front of her mirror in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear and unbuttoned jeans. Turning to her side, she faintly she checked her stomach to see if there were any signs of a baby bump. Nothing much.

"Hey there sexy," Mike choose this exact moment to slip into their bedroom, grinning appreciatively at her state of semi-undress. Not being able to help it, his hands slipped to her waist and he pulled her towards his chest, languidly drawing his hands up and down her waist and placing his chin on top of her head.

While on other occasions this may well be an extreme turn on for Tina, she simply frowned at their reflection and began to look annoyed. "Nothing sexy here," she mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon," Mike grinned cheekily at her reflection, noting her sour disposition. Though not very knowledgeable about the overall workings of a woman, he oftentimes did his end of research just to make things better between him and Tina. And sensing that pregnancy may well be another notch in a woman's unpredictable emotional rollercoaster, he tried to read up on the subject by sneaking a few quick reads of _Women's Health ("Your first baby, a quick guide to get you through the nine months of waiting.")_ and _Cosmo ("When the clothes no longer fit: Pregnancy secrets revealed – sex, food, weight gain, and the hormonal drama.) _in between work. That, or he would call Kurt or Mercedes on occasion (when things got messy).

Getting a feeling that this may well have something to do with her impending weight gain, Mike slipped both of his hands to her bare stomach and allowed them to rest on the flat plane. He smiled softly when she seemed to relax a bit. "You're beautiful," he told her, staring at her reflection intently. "And you'll be even more beautiful in the months to come. Nothing's more beautiful than motherhood,"

Tina's uncertain expression broke into a flattered smile as she watched him regard her with a loving expression. Her hands slipped onto his biceps and she leaned against his chest, all the tension leaving her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Mike winked at her, and then turned her in his arms, pulling her flush up against him. He grinned down at her wickedly and placed a long kiss on her lips, drawing his hands up and down her sides. "You're sexy pregnant or not,"

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly, but smiled up at him with her eyes twinkling. Idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, she regarded him with a thoughtful expression. "I can't believe we're having a baby,"

Smiling lovingly at her, he kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Believe it," he told her. "It's the best thing yet,"

And to prove his point, he lifted her up easily and twirled them around once. Both of them laughed and hugged each other. After settling down, they remained together for another minute and simply swayed in the room to an imaginary tune, basking in each other's warmth.

"C'mon," he told her after another minute of silent swaying. Leaning down, Mike kissed her forehead and pried her off of him. He smiled at her. "Get changed, we're meeting Mercedes and the others for lunch. And we do not want to keep 'Cedes waiting,"

Tina looked slightly annoyed, though amusement could be seen in her eyes as she looked up at him. "My jeans no longer fit," she told him. Looking down, she fiddled with the bronze clasp. "It's really true what they say, you just wake up one day and realize that your clothes will no longer fit you,"

"Weren't they too snug for you to begin with?" he asked her. When Tina sent him a withering glare, he backed off and chuckled apologetically. "Keeping my mouth shut, now,"

Tina sent him another glare, though playfully. Turning her attention back to her cabinet, she tried to find an outfit that would possibly fit her. With her pregnancy in full swing, she realized that clothing may well be a growing concern in the months to come.

Getting dressed and ready took about close to an hour, before Tina settled for another pair of jeans (that were looser) and a simple grey v-neck t-shirt and a couple of black beady necklaces. Pulling on her jacket, she and Mike quickly left for the restaurant in downtown New York where they agreed to meet some of their old Glee Club friends who were in town.

And to say that they fateful meet-up post their unusual pregnancy announcement was a quiet one would have been an understatement of the year. The moment the couple entered the shiny doors of the quaint café, Tina and Mercedes immediately shrieked loudly and rushed towards each other in a very tight embrace. The commotion made Mike scratch his head sheepishly as other dinners craned their heads to the two embracing girls with looks of confusion and surprise.

There was incoherent babble as Tina and Mercedes continued to embrace each other, with conspirational whispers on the side, a quick glance in Mike's direction (which left him a bit uncomfortable), and a shared giggle. Mike really did not want to know what they were whispering about.

They made their way to the table, where a beaming Rachel Berry, an amused Kurt Hummel, and an oversized Finn Hudson sat by the long table. The group quick got up and a chorus of 'hello's, 'congratulations', and hugs went around the table.

After everybody had settled down, and everybody was done rubbing Tina's flat stomach like it was a crystal ball, they all made their orders for lunch and quickly began to offer updates about each other's lives.

"Tina, Mike, I am very happy about your pregnancy," said Rachel, beaming at the couple. "With your genetics, this baby will definitely be an up and coming star. With your dancing genes, Mike, and Tina, your outstanding vocal prowess – though not as outstanding as mine – your child will have great chances of becoming a rising star,"

Tina chuckled, and looked amused at the extremely thrilled Rachel. "Thanks, Rachel," her hand drifted to her stomach unconsciously. "Though I don't think now is the time to actually plan what our baby wants to do with its life. I mean, we don't even know what gender it is yet,"

"Nonsense!" Rachel looked unimpressed and pressed further, ignoring the exasperated looks of Kurt and Mercedes. "Just look at me. I won my first singing contest when I was still a toddler. I've been studying the arts since I was eight months old. With early practice, and under my tutelage, we can –"

"Babe, the food is here," Finn stopped her and grabbed the plate of vegan food from the waiter's hands. He shoved the plate in front of Rachel and tried to stop her from possibly taking over the live of Tina and Mike's unborn child. It was too early for that. "Eat your food before it gets cold,"

Rachel's eyes sparkled and she turned to him with a loving expression. "Oh Finn, thank you for taking care of me. Your deep rooted concern over my nutritional well being is heartwarming,"

"Err, yeah," Finn scratched his head and turned his attention to the rest of the table. Everybody shared a few chuckles of amusement.

"So how's the Babygate incident treating the two of you?" asked Kurt, as they slowly began lunch and in hopes of finally stopping Rachel from her constant babbling.

"Ah, you know," Mike began, looking rather sheepish as their friends sent them a pointed look. "So we've been getting a lot of phone calls. The phone's been ringing off the hook these days,"

"That's what you get for posting personal stuff on Facebook," Mercedes looked amused.

Tina laughed. "It's still fun," She shared an amused smile with Mike. "We're still getting a laugh out of this. Though it's still kind of surreal we're having a baby. Totally unexpected,"

"But it's cool," Mike shrugged. "We're excited,"

The group continued with idle chatter, with occasional talks of the baby and Rachel insistence of having it under her tutelage. Talking about their current lives, it was easy to find out that both Kurt and Rachel constantly remained in the city with their respective stints on and off Broadway. Rachel was still busy with her run on _Wicked _and Kurt with his casting on _Spring Awakening_. Mercedes, though currently based in LA, was all over the country for her music career. Finn, who surprisingly made his way through college with a music scholarship, wound up in the NFL (much to Rachel's dismay). Since Rachel was based in New York for the time being, he was in and out of the city most of the time.

As dessert came around, and Tina surprisingly was able to hold her entire lunch down, discussions quickly turned back to the couple and their wedding plans. This came much to Kurt and Mercedes' delight, and to Rachel's organized bemusement.

"The thing is," began Tina, while idly playing with her flan. "We set the wedding early April, but I'm due mid-March,"

Kurt looked horrified and placed a dainty hand on his chest, taking a calming breath. "I never realized this," he breathed, looking wide eyed at his plate of assorted fruits. "This just throws off the whole wedding plans. You can't do a dress fitting if you're the size of a whale, no offense Tina. I love you. This is impossible. We have to move now,"

"I believe the most logical thing to do now is to try to find your wedding dress, so that you can get fitted before your baby bump begins to show," suggested Rachel promptly. "It may be a bit difficult to do dress shopping if you are already showing,"

Tina looked amused and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking,"

"Hold it," Kurt raised his finger and the table became quiet as a serious look crossed his face. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and sat still as he waited for the other party to pick up the line. "Shelly? Hi. Can you set us an appointment with some wedding dress shops tomorrow? There's one two blocks down from my apartment. You know, the one with the Wangs and the whatnots. Yes, yes. That one. My friend needs a wedding dress, sets us an appointed for 10 a.m. Good. Great, thanks," Looking smug, he took in everybody shocked faces. "We're all set tomorrow,"

"But I wanted to sleep in, it's Sunday!" Tina pouted, though she felt incredibly relieved at Kurt's helpfulness.

"Have sex another time," snapped Kurt, ignoring both Tina and Mike's scandalized faces. "This is a wedding crisis people. We need to move fast, before we loose you to all your baby weight. I can't have a baby whale with me when we try on wedding dresses and pick braidmaid's dresses,"

Beet read, Tina sighed loudly and slumped in her seat. She let out an airy chuckle and rubbed the side of her face. "I don't know whether to thank you Kurt, or to feel really embarrassed right now,"

"Ditto," Mike mumbled, while pointedly ignoring Mercedes' smirk.

"Thank me, of course," Kurt brushed imaginary lint off his designer T-shirt. "I'll pick you up at 9:30 tomorrow, then Mercedes and lastly," he sent a long glance at the smiling Rachel and Kurt mentally sighed. "Rachel. Though I may regret this later,"

Unfazed, Rachel looked at Tina beaming happily. "We will find that perfect wedding dress for you Tina," she suddenly became dreamy eyed. "The one that will fit you perfectly, that will make you feel like a princess, and it will definitely sweep Mike off his feet, and he will never take his eyes off of you,"

Mike chuckled and draped an arm around an amused Tina. "I'm sure we've got all of that covered already. I'm pretty swept away already," he said, to which he earned an amused little nudge from Tina.

"You're whipped, dude," Finn chuckled.

Tina laughed and placed one of her hands on Mike's knees. "He's okay," she told him. Turning to Kurt and the other girls, she smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this,"

"Girl, you're the first one of us to get married," said Mercedes. "So we have to make this the best wedding out there,"

Mike laughed and squeezed Tina's shoulders. "We don't want anything grand, just friends and family,"

"Sure," Kurt said, and he shrugged as if it were nothing. "Just leave everything to us, and we'll have it done perfectly,"

"So we're thinking of moving the wedding date, since we'd still be pretty busy with a newborn baby in the house," Tina supplied, looking worried and yet excited at the baby at the same time. "So we're looking at a possible late summer or early fall wedding,"

Kurt looked interested, and nodded. "Somewhere in between does sound good. Not too hot, and definitely not cold. Perfect for an outdoor wedding reception, tent and all. Good, good," he seemed to make mental notes.

"Nothing grand though!" Mike reminded again, with an amused chuckle. "We now have a baby to feed, milk and diapers to buy,"

"Dude, that just sounds so real," Finn looked astonished. "You're becoming a dad,"

Tina laughed, listening as the conversation blossomed and talks of parenthood, the wedding, and the baby filled the air. Leaning back and placing her head on Mike's shoulder, she squeezed his knee and breathed a contently. Things were turning out better than expected. Sharing a small smile with Mike, she felt at peace. Tina was definitely happy.

* * *

While for the average woman, wedding dress shopping may well be defined as one of her highlights in her life. But considering that Tina was generally not one of the "average women" so to speak, the whole dress shopping did not thrill her very much. That, and she was pregnant, relatively hormonal, nauseous (she nearly threw up in Kurt's car, much to his horror), and sleepy (it was Sunday, she was supposed to sleep in – despite of Kurt's blatant advise yesterday).

And after the nth puffy dress she was forced into, much to Rachel's insistence, Tina was ready to call it a day. Getting married in one of Ms. Sylveter's tracksuits sounded more appealing at this point. She'd go for a black one.

"This isn't working, guys," Tina looked at the trio in exasperation, and the store manager helped her off the circular stand in the middle of their dressing room. She struggled with all the full skirt, the lace, and the petticoat. What the hell was she doing with a petticoat?

"I thought it looked lovely on you, Tina," gushed Rachel, while watching the small woman amble towards the cubicles.

Kurt looked at the starlet with a pained expression. "She's getting married, Rachel. We're not sending her off to a ball in a pumpkin carriage drawn by mice that could be possible carriers of the Ebola virus,"

Tina emerged from the cubicle dressed in her normal street wear. Thanking the store manager, she then turned to her friends with an amused expression. "Thanks you guys, but maybe today isn't my day for dressing shopping,"

"And you think tomorrow will be?" Mercedes looked amused. "Girl, that baby inside of you is growing everyday. Before you know it, you'll be waddling around and without a wedding dress,"

Tina pushed some stray strands of hair from her face and rolled her eyes. "You're all exaggerating," she told them. Looking around the store and taking in the white wedding dresses on display, she looked rueful. "Maybe this store doesn't have the dress. We can look somewhere else,"

"Perhaps another store would be an option," agreed Kurt, as the group slowly filed out of the store.

Before heading to their third bridal boutique for the day, the group decided that it was best to settle for a quick lunch before doing anything else. Tina was already hungry, and deciding to skip lunch in favor for a dress could easily mean child abuse for her unborn child. Though Kurt insistent that she should not get anything too filling, lest she'd end up too bloated for another dress fitting.

"If I'm going to eat at the wedding reception," began Tina, as everybody looked at her dressed in a form-hugging white dress with a beaded bodice. "I think Mike will have to cut me out of this dress. It's incredibly tight,"

"Isn't that the purpose of a honeymoon? He can '_cut you out' _of the dress_?" _Mercedes grinned cheekily at Tina, who looked flustered in return.

Kurt looked unimpressed at the dress. "It makes you look like an albino snake," he said. "Try on something else,"

"It does make her look stumpy," commented Rachel thoughtfully.

"You know," Tina's muffled voice drifted through the fitting room. "Aren't friends supposed to just gush over the bride as she puts on her wedding dress, no matter how ugly it may be? This does not help my self-confidence,"

"You're talking to the wrong set of friends," Kurt snipped. "We say it as we see it,"

"I'm not surprised," Tina rolled her eyes in amusement and she struggled into the next dress. "I'm lucky to have you as my friends,"

"You better," Mercedes grinned.

"And we equally love you as our friend as well, Tina," Rachel beamed happily and sent the amused Kurt and Mercedes bright smiles.

"I think I've seen enough dresses to last me a lifetime," Tina sounded amused, as they heard the familiar sounds of ruffling silk and lace from behind the swing doors.

It took another minute of waiting and idle chatting before Tina finally emerged from behind the dressing room. As she fiddled with the front of her dress, the trio of friends quickly stood up and shared a look of awe.

"That's it!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands together and startling the engrossed Tina.

"Is it?" Tina smiled slightly and smoothed down the front of her dress. Oddly enough, she had a good feeling about this. Finally the bride spirit was kicking in. With the help of Kurt and Mercedes, they walked towards the mirrors and stood on the platform. There was a rush of different emotions as she felt the dress over her body, as it moved with her every movement, and as her friends adjusted the small train and Kurt fiddled the skirt in deep concentration.

"You're beautiful, Tee," Mercedes looked like a mother hen as she was poised ready to shed a few tears.

Tina remained quiet and simply stared at her reflection as a rush of emotion silently overwhelmed her. As she stared at her reflection, things all seemed more real. She as getting married. Tina smiled, and despite herself, got teary eyed.

"This is it," she mumbled to herself, and in the back of her mind she felt a little weird going through all of these emotions. Wasn't this just reserved for the movies? She shared a smile with her friends. Her hand drifted over her stomach, feeling the soft silky fabric of her wedding dressing and the ghostly beginnings of her pregnancy.

The dress was simple and elegant, made of silk and intricate silver and pearl designs around the bust. It was a strapless, empire cut dress, that fitted her torso tightly, and took a delicate dip in the back. The silky material flared out just a little above her waist, and offered a medium length train behind her. Little beadwork work of silver and pearl accented her bustline and the sexy dip in the back of her bodice.

"You look stunning, Tina," commented Kurt looking extremely proud at Tina's reflection. "It's hard to believe that you were once that little girl who dressed like a vampire back in high school,"

"Mike's going to go crazy when he sees you in that dress," Mercedes commented. She admired the dress once more, and ran her hand along the train.

"It is very befitting for you, Tina," commented Rachel. "This is a very romantic look,"

Tina exhaled and offered them a teary smile. "Yeah," she breathed shakily. She was left in awe at her reflection, not so much of how beautiful it all really looked but more of the fact that everything was finally sinking in. She was having a family, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she found it all with Mike.

Who would have thought, really? A football player and a Goth chick from high school – hooking up in real life?

Tina smiled at the warm feeling of deep love for this man suddenly overwhelmed her. While she wouldn't really admit this, but fairytale endings do sometimes come true – oddly enough. Sharing a grin with her friends, she chuckled and did a little twirl – just like in the movies.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **My lovelies! I hope you all are having a fine day today and are ready for another dose of Mike and Tina goodness.

Today we are taking a break from the usual and heading back a few years. So after some requests of seeing how Tina and Mike meet all those years back during college and how things rekindled between them, here is that little piece from their past. Take this as a break from all the wedding planning and baby jitters.

Since trying to fill in gaps of relatively six years may be a quite a task, we're taking a steady time line jump throughout this chapter, only focusing on the progress of their feelings and relationship. I found this approach more appropriate and friendly to all of us, lest we want to overload ourselves with six years of information of the two.

This piece is just the build up piece; it's quite lengthy but definitely worthwhile. I think. On my end, I had fun writing it and it was definitely a challenge trying to build it nicely. Further developments will happen in a separate chapter, since things got pretty long, but I liked how this chapter ended and wanted to leave it at that.

Feel free to send in your suggestions and reviews. I'd be really happy to hear from you. Getting loads of reviews eggs me on to write faster.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

It was an incredibly hot day in New York City, and the twenty year old Mike Chang was ready to pass out from the heat. And to make matters worse, his college buddies had simply refused to settle for any of the cafes they had passed for the past 30 minutes. Instead, they had insisted they visit the Starbucks outlet somewhere in the depths of the city.

"Dude, it's like the best coffee shop there is," offered Francis, one of his Juilliard classmates and his current roommate. He grinned at the frustrated Asian as they rounded the corner. "It has the best ambiance ever,"

They passed a crowded street filled with people rushing from one store to another. After having lived in Lima, Ohio most of his life, New York City was an incredibly big city for his taste. And oddly enough, Mike missed the familiarity of Lima.

He made a face as he listened to his friends talk. "What's the difference between this outlet and the one across our apartment? Aren't Starbucks franchises supposed to be standardized? You've seen one outlet, you've seen them all,"

"Dude," began Charlie, a tall and well toned redhead. "It has the best crowd ever. There are some really cool people there, like of the 'artsy-fartsy' kind," he grinned at Mike goofily and gestured wildly. "I've been there a couple of times, and every time I go there there are couple of college students who hang out there and just jam around,"

"And they have the sickest sounds!" added Steve, a medium built dancer who majored in ballet. He grinned wildly and slapped Mike heartily on the shoulder. "Plus, there are always some hot chicks around,"

Some of the guys chuckled and Mike rolled his eyes. "Right," he said flatly. He was about to complain about the heat, when Francis finally pointed out the semi-crowded Starbucks café down the road. It was wedged in between an art store and a bookshop, and by the looks of it, catered to a younger crowd.

The group of young dancers entered the shop, relieved to be finally in the cool confines of the café. After ordering their round of drinks, Steve steered them back to the door to take a table outside. This came much to Mike's annoyance.

"Outside, man?" Mike complained as they stepped into the warm summer air. He was sure that the ice cubes of his Iced Latte were already melting.

"Dude, there's a cooling system here," assured Steve, and led them towards a table that was right next to the promised cooling system. At least it offered some reprieve from the hot summer conditions.

"So where are those music kids?" asked Mike, while leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from his drink. With the cooling system offering cool air their way, things were relatively cooler now and he felt more relaxed. The past week had been stressful at school for most of them, with endless dance rehearsals and schoolwork constantly bugging them. Recitals were also coming up, and word had it that talent scouts would be in the crowd. Pressure was on.

"There they are," Francis pointed to a small group of men and women crowded into the far corner of the outdoor café. They were huddled over a laptop, chatting idly and one of the guys was sitting on the steel railings strumming his acoustic guitar.

Mike could barely make them out from the distance, but they were about five to six college students. Perhaps juniors or sophomores by the looks of it, and they seemed to be having a good time. Definitely music students by the way they sang to random tunes. And by the way some of the other customers leaned towards them to talk to them, they were definitely regulars.

Somebody a few tables down egged the group on to start something and the group laughed. Steve chuckled and shook his head while Mike briefly watched the group fiddle around with their things. He quickly loosed interest as the other guy pulled out a pair of drumsticks. Turning his attention to the park across the road, he blankly stared at the greenery in hopes to relax a bit. Maybe the group would play some melodramatic love song and lull him to sleep.

However, when he heard the opening chords of _Don't Stop Believing _coming from the group, Mike whipped his head so fast in their direction he was sure that it was just about to snap. And to his utter astonishment, that all too familiar song which he last heard two years ago during his High School graduation wafted through the crowd. A smile tugged his lips as fond Glee Club memories came to mind.

"Cool, right?" Charlie leaned in towards Mike, noting the growing smile on his friend's face. He watched Mike bob his head up and down to the rhythm of the music.

"Yeah," Mike breathed, watching the small group in awe. It oddly felt like High School Glee Club again, watching them jam and make silly dance moves within the tight confines in their chairs. He faintly wondered how everybody was doing these days.

He couldn't really see well who composed the small group of café musicians. A couple of the girls that were dancing in their chairs had their backs turned to them. All he could see were the two guys who played the guitar and drummed along the steel railings. A short brunette was standing by the table singing lead and dancing around.

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

As the singers switched lead, Mike was sure that the voice sounded familiar. Frowning, he craned his neck and tried to get a better glimpse of the girls that had their backs turned to their table. From the black haired woman, and the blonde, it was hard to tell who they were.

The group ended with a flourish, much to the delight of the coffee goers and there was scattered applause. The group laughed at each other and began talking again, just as the tall blonde guy leaned towards the open Mac and pressed a few buttons.

"They're great," commented Mike later as everybody settled down and the group resumed to idly playing their instruments and humming random tunes.

"They are," agreed Francis. "Sometimes they have this other dude, a really buff dude, who does a mean human beat box,"

"We're planning to invite some of them to jam with us," added Steve, looking excited about the prospect. "You know, let them jam with us. They make great tunes, and we can do some mean dance moves. It'll be totally original,"

Mike nodded in agreement, thinking that it would definitely be good idea. They could even use it for recitals. He listened as Steve explained that he knew some of the guys, Drew and Adam. But his concentration was broken when he decided to spare the group another glance and he looked surprised when an all too familiar figure came into view.

"Tina?"

And true enough, a laughing Tina Cohen-Chang stood up from the group and adjusted the white tank top she was wearing. Shaking her head at something the blonde guy said, she laughed and struggled through the tangle of chairs. Oblivious to the stare she got from across the café, she made her way through the crowd and into the Starbucks café.

"Dude?" Charlie stared at Mike in confusion. "You okay?"

The look of surprise on Mike's face easily dropped and a slow smile spread across his face. He laughed and shook his head, amused at the strange reunion. It had been two years since he last saw Tina. The two of them dated for close to two years in High School, before breaking up in the later part of their Senior year. How did he not know that they were both studying in New York?

"Yeah, I'm great," He laughed and stood up. Excusing himself from his group of friends, he jogged into the café, excited to see an old friend from High School – never mind if she was an ex-girlfriend. And besides, he and Tina were pretty cool after their breakup.

He easily spotted her in the line, dressed in a pair of black shorts and the white tank top. She still looked extremely pretty, he thought. And he smiled when he finally saw the familiar blue streaks in her hair, despite her loosing her heavy Goth outfits, she still seemed to retain her fixation with coloring her hair.

"I'll have a Caramel Frap, venti," Tina told the barista, before turning her attention to her purse and rifling through it to find some money.

"And I'll have a Vanilla Frap, Grande,"

Tina jumped and whirled around, staring wide eyed at the speaker. She gasped and stared at the grinning figure of Mike Chang. "Oh my god, Mike!"

"Fancy meeting you here," he laughed and hugged the small woman as she leapt into his arms and hugged his torso. They shared a good laugh, and Mike paid for their drinks. Loitering inside for a moment, away from their friends, the two briefly talked, sharing their surprise to find each other in New York.

After quickly finding that Tina was majoring in Music in NYU and he was studying dance at Juilliard, both of them readily agreed to meet up again for dinner sometime later in the week. Exchanging home numbers, Tina laughed and hugged Mike once again.

"I can't believe you're here!" her eyes were bright and she looked excited as she stared up at him.

Laughing, Mike hugged her and grinned. "Me neither," And he watched her leave with her classmates, relief suddenly washed over him and he smiled. Suddenly, New York City didn't seem so big after all.

* * *

They met again later in the week for dinner at a small diner located a few blocks away from Tina's apartment. They spent the evening talking about their current lives, discussing school, friends, and about their old friends from High School. Word had it that Rachel Berry may be getting a stint in a production of _Rent _but no confirmation yet.

"I can't believe you've been in New York the whole time," Tina laughed, her eyes dancing in amusement in the dim light of the diner. She watched him chuckle in amusement and shrug sheepishly. "We've been under each other's noses the whole time!"

"Yeah, well," began Mike, looking sheepish and flustered at the same time. He stared at the salt shaker for a moment, before turning his attention back to Tina. "After the whole High School thing, I guess things just quieted down between us,"

Tina understood what he meant and her smile dropped slightly, an awkward feeling suddenly washing over her. Her gaze flickered to the window, briefly watching people pass by next to them. Turning back to him, she offered him a small smile. "I guess," she began, while mulling over her thoughts about how odd and yet nice it seemed to bump into an ex-flame. They were still friends. "But we're here now,"

Mike looked at her, suddenly the awkwardness between them forgotten. He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "That's what matters,"

* * *

She had invited him (and his friends) to a nightclub in downtown New York. It was supposed to be a more laidback club, made mainly for singing and dancing, and the arts. It was more of a performance haven, than the typical club – though plenty of drinks and noisy people were still around. Apparently, Mike later learned, Tina and some of her friends were regulars at the club.

"Dude, this place is not bad," commented Charlie, as they entered the dimly lit club. Dance music filled the room, and people could be seen dancing under the dark, glimmering lights by the dance floor. Couches lined the wall, and high chairs and tables scattered around the club. Music instruments, movie posters, poetry, pictures and the occasional lewd vandalism lined the wall.

"Yeah," agreed Mike, taking it all in and smiling silently in amusement. As he thought about the place and Tina, it came as a mild surprise to see her into something like this.

"Adam!" Steve called out next to him, waving at the short blonde guy Mike remembered from the Starbucks outlet a month ago. The guy named Adam stopped talking to his companion and turned in their direction and beckoned them over to his table. As their group made it to his table, Adam and Steve got up and shook hands and offered his other a man hug.

"Man, good to see you," Adam looked at Steve and grinned. "It's been ages,"

"Saw you guys at Starbucks, once again great show, man," Steve praised. Looking around, he quickly introduced his group to Adam. Mike later learned that Adam was a junior at NYU taking up theater with a minor in music. His companion, Drew, was also a studying music at NYU.

The group fell into idle talk, talking about their prospects of a possible dance project together. Everybody seemed excited about the idea, discussing possible genres and themes for the music. The promise of Louie, the human beat box, joining in the collaboration was also in the works.

"Hey, you made it!" Tina suddenly appeared by their table, she grinned at Mike as she stood next to him. She laughed when he stood up and offered her a hug, which she gladly returned. She pointedly ignored the looks everybody by the table was giving her.

"You look great," Mike praised her, as she was dressed in a pair of high heels, low cut jeans, and a black tank top with a grey vest. Loop earring adorned her ears, and her hair was swept over her right shoulder.

Tina grinned, "Thanks," and blushed slightly. Two other girls, a blonde and a brunette joined their table, quickly introducing themselves as Carol and Jean, both were Tina's roommates.

"Mike and I went to the same high school," supplied Tina, as the group settled down and ordered drinks. "We went to Glee Club together,"

"Dude, you were in Glee Club?" Charlie grinned over his beer and nudged an amused Mike. "You're holding out on us man,"

Tina laughed. "Mike was one of our best dancers," she told them, before smiling at the flustered Asian. "He did a lot of our choreography,"

The group fell into idle talk, discussing life in NYU and Juilliard and the differences between the two schools. Tina momentarily watched Mike talk to Adam about an upcoming performance at Juilliard, when her Jean tugged her arm and pulled in to whisper into her ear.

"Since when are you friends with exes?"

Tina's eyes widened and she quickly glanced at Mike, hoping that he did not overhear any of the conversation. Turning back to her nosy roommate, she frowned. "I am friends with my exes!"

"Right, like Ted and Jason from freshman year are still on your Christmas list," Jean looked smug, brown eyes dancing playfully.

Tina's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "They were creeps," she reminded her. "If anything, they deserve to be castrated,"

Jean shrugged her shoulders and chuckled softly. "I'm just saying," she told Tina and smiled. "Maybe something's different about him?"

Tina spared a glance at Mike, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, I guess," She swore she felt Jean's smile grow and she turned her attention back to her roommate. "He's my friend, Jean,"

Taking a long sip from her cocktail, Jean smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Right, keep telling yourself that,"

* * *

After a couple more visits to the nightclub, Mike quickly found out that Tina and her classmates actually performed there on occasions. He grinned when he watched her being pulled on stage, laughing with her friends and setting up the band. While he knew Tina pretty well from dating her back in High School, it was refreshing to see her being more open and spontaneous. Perhaps it had something to do with growing up and finally leaving Lima, Ohio and the tortures of High School.

The crowd cheered when everybody on stage was all set and Adam did a little jig with his hips as he pulled on the guitar over his shoulders. Their table laughed and cheered with the rest of the crowd, as they warmed up.

"Go, Tina!" roared somebody from the crowd. Tina in response laughed and waved at what could possibly be a friend of hers. Mike craned his neck to check out the dude who was heckling her. Maybe a boyfriend? Not that it mattered to him.

Turning his attention back to the stage, he half expected the group to start out with some showtune or something from Broadway. But what he didn't expect was when the drums loudly ripped through the air and the opening chords of _I love Rock 'n Roll _filled the air.

There were loud cheers and whistles as Tina and Jean laughed on stage and swayed along the opening melody, bobbing their heads and swinging their hips playfully. And Mike watched astonished, as Tina took up the microphone and began singing to the music, practically owning the stage.

There was little he could do by stare at her, as she sang the song with much fervor, earning loud cheers from the crowd. Laughing, Tina did a little twirl, and turned her gaze to their table. Grinning into the microphone, Mike was pretty sure that she winked at him, before bobbing her head to the music and swaying on stage.

And Mike grinned at the sight. Just when he thought he knew Tina pretty well, something else comes along. She was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

"Are you sure about going on a date with Francis?" Mike eyed Tina skeptically as they sat on a bench in Central Park one day.

Tina laughed and shrugged, stretching her legs out in front of her. "He asked me out, so I said yes," she told him plainly. "Why? Is he a serial killer or something?"

Mike chuckled and turned his attention away from her amused face, opting to stare at the wide expanse of greenery in front of him. He sighed and smiled tightly. "No, he's not," he said.

"See? Nothing to worry about then," she told him.

Scratching his face, Mike nodded numbly, refusing to look at her. "Yeah," he said, while half listening to her upcoming date with his roommate and the New York ballet performance they would be seeing on Friday night. Oddly enough, there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The Francis-Tina relationship lasted approximately four dates, before Francis came home one night announcing that it just didn't work out. They were too different, Mike's roommate explained, "too many awkward moments."

While lounging in their tiny living room, sipping beer and watching late night television, Francis made a face and discussed the failed relationship with Mike. "It was odd," Francis began, while nursing his beer. He sent Mike a bemused smile. "It's like making out with your sister or something," he looked dazed slightly. "And groping a feel…ah,"

Mike winced and glared at his friend. "Dude, that's Tina you're talking about,"

Francis stopped and sent Mike an apologetic smile. "Man, sorry. You guys dated," he stopped and looked at him. "You cool with this?"

Mike stopped and tried to think about it. Swallowing silently, he cradled his beer and offered a stiff smile to Francis before nodding and mumbling a 'yeah.' Yet somehow, as he turned his attention back to the television, it really didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

To Tina, it felt refreshing to see an old friend in New York City. On occasion she would meet Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes if they'd be in town. Rachel was in London following her Broadway career at the West End. Kurt and Mercedes were both in LA, trying to break into the industry while at the same time hurdling college. And while New York meant a clean slate for her, it always seemed better to be with somebody from the past who knew you better than anyone. Even if that someone was Mike Chang, an ex-boyfriend.

Yet somehow, the whole ex-boyfriend thing did not seem to bother her at all. Since with the past months they've spent together reunited in New York, their awkwardness of being former lovers seemed to have died down. They were definitely friends.

"Mike, I don't think I can get this," Tina whined and watched as Mike chuckled and turned off the music. They were in a dance studio, after he had offered her to teach her some dance moves. It was a slow Sunday afternoon, and they didn't have anything better to do.

"C'mon, you were great when we did the tap dance in High School," Mike offered, while stepping up in front of her after resetting the music and taking her hands. His smile widened when she looked amused.

"That was before I forgot the dance moves," she chided and chuckled. She looked down at her heeled feet momentarily, trying to guess if her position was right.

"Nobody forgets dance moves," he told her slowly, and allowed his right hand to slip to her waist as a soft Latin melody filled the air. His gaze briefly drifted to the delicate dip of her waist where he held her, and he looked up at her, enchanted. Stepping closer to her, and noting that she was watching him intently, he held her tighter. "You just let the moves come to you, let everything flow,"

And he dipped her, earning him a soft gasp from her startled lips and a shocked stare. He held her gaze and listened as she suddenly began to breathe deeply and her grip on his shoulder tightened. Mike was faintly aware of the sudden rush of emotions that overcame him as he watched her.

As the music shifted, he pulled her up and Tina breathed in softly at the sudden intimate proximity. All too familiar feelings came to her and she closed her eyes. And she suddenly remembered Mike Chang from High School. A warm feeling spread within her.

Mike felt his pulse quicken and he breathed in deeply, inhaling the familiar scent that was only Tina's. And as he held her, he realized that it did bother him seeing her out with other men and he was just fooling himself that he was just being friends with her. Because apparently, he thought as he held her gaze and looked at her deeply, the feelings of first love were kind of hard to forget. _Tina _was hard to forget.

And just as the music hit an overture, Mike dipped down and captured her lips. And as he felt her sigh in content, her arms slide up around his shoulders and her body press closer to his, nothing seemed to bother Mike Chang any more. This was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Hello, lovelies. Thank you again for reading my stories! I'm having a blast writing Tike stories, and all the ideas just keep on coming. I'm guess I'm just getting giddy about the two.

And because of that, because I'm all riled up over the pair, I've decided to post the next chapter of this story as soon as possible. The contents of this chapter just kept on coming, and I knew that I had to get this one out as soon as possible or else I'd loose it. This one is a bit on the lengthy side, since it takes on a deeper level of the Tina-Mike relationship we see now.

I had a blast writing this chapter, and I felt incredibly amused and giddy at the same time. The two are a quite interesting pair to write about. And it's fun trying to mold personalities and characters out of them. It's highly entertaining.

This shall be the last installment of the Tina and Mike back story. For the next chapter we will be essentially returning to the present, as we move forward with the story and watch as Tina and Mike work their way through their pregnancy and towards their impending parenthood and married life.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing this. Feel free to comment and review once you're done reading. Expect more updates in the coming days (or hours) for my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

When Tina silently walked into their apartment wearing the same clothes she wore the night before, her roommates knew what she had been up to. It really didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, this was the third time they has caught her. As Jean and Carol sat by the kitchen counter eating breakfast, they shared a sly look as they spied Tina silently make her way through the living room.

"Wow," breathed Jean loudly, propping her elbows on the small counter and cradling her mug of coffee. She grinned when Tina stilled. "Would you look at the time,"

Carol's grin widened and played along. "I know," she grinned when Tina cringed and dropped her shoulders. "It's 9 a.m. Aren't we supposed to go shopping in an hour?"

"I know," Jean grinned when they watched Tina turned around and throw her purse on their old couch. They grinned at her when she made a face at them. "I guess we just have to wait for Tina until she wakes up,"

"Haha, very funny guys," Tina strolled into their kitchen/dinning room. She pointedly ignored the sly looks they were giving her as she moved around the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"So," Carol began, drawing out the 'o' and eyeing Tina's tousled look.

Tina rolled her eyes and slid into the high chair next to Jean and held her mug close to her face, inhaling the familiar caffeine scent in hopes of fully waking up. Staring at the crack on the wall, she pointedly ignored their stares. There was no way she would start talking, not with the smug looks on their faces.

"Must've been one night," mused Jean, grinning at Tina and taking in her rumpled dark blue dress. Looking down at her roommate's exposed legs, her grin suddenly widened. "Hey, weren't you wearing stockings last night?"

Tina blushed and downed her coffee in one huge gulp, ignoring the hot liquid as it slid down her throat. She coughed and slammed her mug down on the counter as Jean and Carol snickered. "Okay," she said a little above a squeak, blushing madly and hopping off her stool. "I'll take a shower and get changed,"

"Aw, and loose the 'sex hair'?" Carol grinned, watching their friend lumber through their apartment.

Looking over her shoulder, Tina grimaced. "Haha, funny."

Jean looked smug and leaned on the kitchen counter, a knowing glint in her eyes. "So you and Mike, huh?"

Tina stopped by her bedroom door and turned to stare at her smug roommates. She looked amused when both of them snickered. "Go on, say it,"

Grinning over her coffee mug, Jean's eye's twinkled. "Told you so,"

* * *

During rehearsals one day, Mike had unfortunately sprained his ankle and was ordered to stay off his feet for at least two weeks for a full recovery. This came much to his dismay, with a winter recital at Juilliard just around the corner and half of his grades depended on his performance. Should he flunk that, he could kiss his scholarship goodbye.

So it definitely did not come much of a surprise when he found himself in a pretty lousy mood, grumpily reclining in his living room sofa and thinking of all the other things he could possibly do at this very moment. Sitting idly by was just not his thing. He had tried hobbling around the room, but this came with too many cries of protest and warnings from his friends.

And when he would have nothing of their warnings, they called the one person he'd listen to (well, aside from his mother): Tina.

"Sit down," Tina had ordered him, pushing him roughly back onto the couch and glaring ominously. "The doctor said that you should stay off that foot or else it'll just get worse. It can't heal properly if you keep on trying to walk on it and hobble around like an idiot,"

"Whipped, man," crowed Charlie from the kitchen, as he and Francis laughed heartily.

Tina sent them a death glare. "You two better shut up, or you might just have sprained ankles yourselves,"

This of course, successfully shut both able-bodied friends up. Sharing a brief glance, they nodded and quickly excused themselves from the apartment. Tina smirked at their excuse of library work and practice and watched them scurry out of the small apartment.

"You scared them off," commented Mike, chuckling in amusement and watching Tina grin in satisfaction. "I'm impressed,"

Tina rolled her eyes and grabbed the ice pack on the table. She placed it on his ankle and settled herself next to him. "They had it coming," she snipped. She turned to him and watched him intently. "You can't rest with all their wisecracks,"

Mike laughed softly and threw his arm around her, pulling her closer. "That's why I have you around, to help me rest,"

She chuckled under her breath and settled herself into the crook of his arm. "And you can't do that if you keep trying to walk,"

"But I,"

"Either you listen to me or I leave this apartment right now,"

That efficiently shut Mike up and he sighed loudly in defeat. Chuckling at her tactics, he kissed her temple lovingly. "You definitely have your ways,"

Tina grinned up at him, her eyes dancing in mischief. "And you just love it,"

"Ah," Mike grinned cheekily and leaned down, placing his forehead against her own. "I love you," he said softly, smiling when she blushed and looked slightly flustered. He caught her lips in a sweet kiss and smiled against them when she sighed contently.

"I love you, too" mumbled Tina, her fingers dancing around his neck and tracing an invisible pattern along it. She giggled when he kissed her again, and pulled herself away from him. She grinned when he looked disgruntled and pouted at her. "No strenuous activities, doctor's orders,"

* * *

The Tina-Mike reunion was very much welcomed by Tina's parents, despite the previous breakup back in High School. This, of course, came much of a surprise to Tina as she watched her father and Mike talk about sports. She and Mike had returned to Lima, Ohio for the holidays and had just had dinner at the Cohen-Chang household.

It baffled her how easily her father and Mike were talking and laughing in the living room, drinking warm cider and snacking on cookies. She clearly remembered how protective her father was over her after her breakup with Mike during High School. Now they looked like best friends.

"Your father likes Mike," Tina's mother told her discreetly as they cleared the table. She smiled when her daughter sent her confused look.

"Funny, didn't dad threaten to go all karate if Mike tries to come 'crawling back' – his words, not mine," Tina looked amused and eyed her father oddly.

"You were in High School, honey," Jane laughed and shook her head. "He had to say something to make you feel better,"

Tina laughed and dumped the dishes into the dishwasher. "Right, me and my fragile teenage state of mind,"

Her mother chuckled and hugged her daughter lovingly. She sighed contently when Tina returned the hug. "We're really happy for the two of you," she told her.

"Thanks, mom," Tina said, smiling softly at her mother and pulling away. She looked at the two men and smiled in amusement. "I'm happy too,"

"We always saw something in that boy," admitted Jane. "He always seemed to have brought out the best in you. And you also did the same for him. He's a respectable young man, Tina,"

Tina chuckled. "A bit rough around the edges, but yeah. Can't have them any other way," her eyes danced in amusement as she and her mother laughed.

"It's interesting how the two of you found each other again," Jane said, looking a bit amused and wistful at the same time. She smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah," Tina breathed, smiling and looking content. She grinned when she caught Mike's eye briefly and they shared a smile. "It's amazing,"

* * *

It was the Sunday morning after Mike's big graduation from Juilliard. He finished with flying colors and dance offers were just around the corner. His parents were staying at a hotel close by, and he and Tina were supposed to meet them for brunch later. And while they should slowly start getting ready for the day, they instead enjoyed basking in each other's warmth and tried to hold on the little remnants of sleep.

However, sleep proved to be elusive as Tina felt Mike's fingers ghost over her back, tracing along her spine. She mumbled and shivered at the sensation, and she drew her naked body closer to his, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Good morning," she mumbled sleepily and cuddled him.

"Good morning, sunshine," Mike breathed contently and slid his hand down and settled it on the small of her back. He pulled her closer, relishing the feel of her body against his own, and kissed her softly on the lips. She hummed in approval and snaked her arms around his head.

With shifting and the rustle of sheets, Tina drew herself on top of him and straddled his waist, kissing him deeply and whimpering in appreciation as his hands slipped down her hips. Pulling away, she eyed him in amusement as she felt him flush against her. "Definitely a good morning," she grinned and kissed him again.

And just as things were about to get interesting, the door burst open, scaring both of them and effectively killing the mood.

"Dude, do you want to – oh, man! Sorry, damn, guys, sorry!" Charlie yelped, quickly turning red and staring as the couple scrambled for sheets and Tina practically dove right under the blanket and curled into Mike's side.

"Charlie!" Mike yelped, pooling his bed sheets around his waist and sitting up, trying to cover Tina from view. He was turning red with embarrassment. "Dude, learn to knock, man!"

Charlie cringed. "Dude, learn to lock your door," He began to look flustered again and slowly retreated as Mike glared at him. "Or put a tie on the doorknob, or something,"

"Get out, Charlie!"

Charlie laughed and retreated. Before closing the door, he sent the flustered couple a cheeky grin. "Good morning, Tina!" His grin widened. "Nice wake up call,"

Beneath the covers, Tina rolled her eyes. "Morning, Charlie," she called, sounding a cross between annoyance and amusement. She listened as the door closed, signaling Charlie's retreat. She and Mike sighed loudly, and she watched Mike collapse next to her.

"God," Mike breathed loudly and winced, drawing his hand over his face. He sent Tina an amused smile, and he eyed her cocoon. "You okay?"

Tina stared at him for a moment, before her form loosened and she just began to laugh. Though blushing furiously and highly embarrassed at the sudden walk-in, she laughed and curled into Mike's embrace. She felt him chuckle and hug her. "That was embarrassing," she said in between giggles.

Mike laughed and nodded in agreement. As the couple slowly got ready for the day and avoided Charlie at all costs, they silently vowed to constantly check the locks from now on. Or at the very least hang one of Mike's ties on his doorknob, should Tina be around.

* * *

Mike had landed a job at a dance company as a dancer and occasional assistant choreographer, and Tina had been working at a theater company as a performer for the past few months when he had asked if she would want to live with him. He had asked her gently, smiling softly, and offering no pressure. Over the soft glow of the restaurant's lights, Mike watched her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks flush.

"Mike," Tina breathed, smiling softly and watching his hopeful expression. Her heart was beating furiously and she felt flushed. There was a rush of emotions and everything felt incredibly real.

"If you don't want to, no pressure," Mike assured her.

"No, I—I want to," she stopped him from further explaining and placed both of her hands on top of his own. She smiled when he stilled and watched her with interest. "I want to live with you,"

A goofy smile blossomed on his lips and his heart skipped a beat. "You do?"

Tina chuckled and leaned over the table, offering him a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah, definitely," she smiled at his expression and settled back down.

"Great," Mike breathed, grinning widely and they slowly started with their dinner.

"And besides," Tina continued, while picking at her salad. "We won't have to worry about anybody walking in on us,"

* * *

Mindful of their budget and their income, they had moved into a single bedroom apartment in New York. With the help of their friends, their big move was easy and they were able to settle in quite nicely. Though Charlie had some few side comments, he quickly shut up once Tina sent him a few dark glares.

After days of moving furniture and setting everything up, Mike and Tina settled comfortably on their new couch and cuddled as they watched television and relaxed. They smiled contently and surveyed their handiwork.

"Looks good," Mike commented, while soothingly rubbing Tina's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tina beamed and snuggled closer for warmth. Winter was drawing nearer and the weather was becoming increasingly colder. "Good job,"

"A bit small, but I guess it's a good start for us," Mike beamed at her, looking proud.

"Good start," Tina repeated, smiling softly at the sound of that. Those words had a lot of promise. An exciting feeling spread through her and she beamed. Things were definitely looking good, and it wasn't just the apartment.

* * *

After working close to two years at the dance company, Mike somehow landed a gig as one of the lead dancers to a pop icon's concert tour around the United States. He would be gone a little over three months, and this was perhaps the longest time Tina and Mike would be separated from each other for the past years.

Though they vowed that they would make things work for the next three months, things weren't looking so well for the two after eight weeks of separation. So it was only natural that arguments would arise.

"Go on, just go. Go to that drunken party, where everybody will just get totally hammered, and all those sexy dancers will just fawn over you and the rest of the guys," Tina frowned, when Mike tried to cut their call short to attend an after party.

"It isn't like that, Tee. Don't try to make something out of it," Mike sounded frustrated.

"I'm not making something out of it!" Tina said, and she glared at the muted television. "If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I'm sorry that I miss you. Now go to all those sexy dancers,"

"Tina," Mike sighed loudly over the phone. "You know that it isn't like that. And you know that I won't try to do anything over here. All the girls here are my friends, they're nice, that's it. And besides, we talk to each other almost everyday, Tee. And, when I'm there, we see each other everyday too,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tina's eyes narrowed.

She heard him sigh loudly over the phone. "Nothing, Tee. I just miss you," he told her, suddenly sounding tired. "How about we just stop here? Before things get too out of hand?"

Tina sighed, frustrated and hurt. "Yeah, okay," she said and before he could say anything else, she ended the call.

* * *

Tired and worn out from a three month tour, Mike finally returned home. Though their little spat had been long resolved over the phone, it still lay heavily on his conscience. And after three months of not seeing Tina, he was excited to finally be with her again. Yeah, he had it bad.

She was supposed to pick him up at the airport, but her recent production schedules for _Fiddler on the Roof _had kept her busy and work bleed into the night. It was closing to midnight by the time he arrived home, and he guessed that Tina just must have gotten off work and arrived at the apartment as well.

And true enough, he found her in their bedroom, curled into a ball and dressed in one of his old college t-shirts. From the looks of it, she was already asleep. He smiled softly and drank in the beautiful sight of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully and he realized just how much he missed her. And just how much he loved the woman. Silently depositing his bags in the corner of their bedroom and quickly changing into more comfortable clothes, he figured that it was best to just climb into bed and call it a night.

Switching off the lights, Mike silently slipped into bed and with ease slid his body right next to Tina's, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close. He knew she would wake up, but right now he didn't care. He missed her and it actually hurt. He inhaled deeply, drinking in her sweet scent and smiling when she hummed softly and snuggled into him.

"You're home," she whispered sleepily and her arms snaked around him and her legs slipped in between his. She latched onto him for dear life and she sighed contently. She couldn't believe how much she missed him.

"Yeah," he whispered and relished the feel of Tina against him. His hands slipped down to her waist and back and he held her tighter. "I missed you so much,"

Tina smiled sleepily up at him and drew herself up to his face. "I missed you too," She mumbled and kissed him softly. "Very much,"

Mike smiled into the kiss and held her. "Tee," he breathed when they broke apart. He looked at her, worry written all over his face. "I…I'm sorry about…"

Tina offered him a small smile. "It's okay," she whispered. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. "I'm just glad you're home,"

Sighing softly in relief, Mike smiled when he felt her snake herself around him and he held her closer. Tina slept like a boa constrictor, sleeping with as much physical contact as possible. It took some time getting used to, but now, he realized as he settled himself in comfortably, Mike can't seem to sleep properly without her. He smiled sleepily and sighed in content, Mike couldn't imagine sleeping in any other way. Tina was it.

* * *

With work looking well and things running smoothly for Tina and Mike, they had decided to move out of their shoebox apartment and into something more spacious. Projects had been coming in for Tina on and off Broadway, and side projects had kept her busy. Mike and his friends had just opened a dance school, and as an up and coming choreographer in New York City, Mike had his hands full with projects. Things were looking good.

The two were able to acquire a good two bedroom apartment in uptown New York, which meant that they were closer to work and things became more accessible for them. The move had been easy, with friends helping in transferring all their furniture and their families offering additional furniture to their new home.

"You two are getting really serious," commented Kurt one Saturday afternoon as he and Tina were sitting in their new kitchen. Mike was busy at his school, and Kurt and Tina had just gotten off rehearsals after the two found themselves working together on the same production of _The King and I. _

Tina sipped her tea and looked at her friend in surprise. "We are?"

Kurt looked amused and chuckled. "Of course you are," he said simply and placed his mug on the counter. "Look around you. You two just moved into a bigger apartment, you're all in love with each other, it's incredibly nauseating and so sweet at the same time. And look at you, you're so happy. God, Tina, all you two need is a dog and maybe a baby, and you're the quintessential happy couple of _Good Parenting_,"

Tina stared at Kurt and tried to process his explanation. She then burst out laughing and shook her head. "Is that it?" she asked and she chuckled. She smiled when Kurt sent her an incredulous look. "Sorry, Kurt, I didn't know," she smiled apologetically and chuckled under her breath. "I mean, things between Mike and I are so nice. I guess I wasn't really aware that things were getting serious until somebody would say it to me. I guess I never really needed a confirmation from somebody else that things 'are serious' because things are just going the way we imagined them to go," she paused and made a face. "Am I making sense?"

Kurt smiled kindly. "Yeah,"

Tina smiled into her green tea, her eyes shining. "I really love Mike," she told Kurt and beamed. "And I can't explain what is happening right now and how things are. But, you know that feeling where everything is just right? And you know that you should be here, sharing this feeling with somebody? This is it," she giggled in amusement. "And it's great, Kurt. I'm really happy,"

Kurt stared at the beaming woman amazed and touched by her words. A smile grew on his lips and he shook his head in amusement. "That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said, Tee," they laughed together. "But it also made me nauseous,"

They laughed at each other and Tina nudged him playfully. Kurt watched her as she grabbed the pack of organic potato chips that he had brought over for them. Smiling in amusement, he went for the kill. "So, seriously, are you guys planning to get married?"

Some of the chips spilled from the bag as Tina opened it, and she stared wide eyed at the smirking Kurt. She blushed softly and dumped the chips into a bowl. Her brows furrowed and dropped the bowl in between them. "Married?"

"You've been together for five years, Tina. You're giving the power couple Rachel and Finn a run for their money," Kurt smirked.

Tina chuckled softly and shrugged, looking blankly at the newly decorated living room. "I'm not really sure we really talked about marriage. The word 'marriage' never really came up," she confessed. "But we do keep on talking about what our plans are together. We pictured that we'd be together," she paused for a moment, and a small smile played on her lips. "He said that he'd want to have children at some point, two or three maybe,"

Kurt smiled and eyed her strangely. "And with all that, you sure the words 'marriage' and 'house with white picket fence' never came up?"

* * *

It was their six year anniversary, and Mike's nerves were frayed. Today was a monumental event in their relationship and it was not just because they had been together for six years. Today meant that they would take their relationship to the next level. He was going to propose.

The whole idea of marrying Tina did not seem to faze Mike that much. He was pretty sure that this was what he wanted to do. For a very long time, he already imagined the idea of being with her and spending the rest of his life with her – he loved Tina. He even asked her parents a few weeks before hand, and they were absolutely ecstatic. The whole idea of marrying her made him incredibly happy. It was just the whole proposal process that made him nervous.

While Tina had clearly left her whole Goth get up since they left High School, she still possessed her individuality and ideals that separated her from the rest of the female populace. She still preferred darker colors than the usual floral print. She enjoyed quirky things, and took joys in the simple and the normal. While grand gestures of love and affection were welcome, it obviously wasn't her thing. On occasion, she was either laid back or just plain strange.

So it was obvious that the evening carriage ride along Central Park and a romantic "Will you marry me?" by the bridge with the moon shining above them was out of the question. It wasn't them.

He had asked her out for dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant instead, and settled for ice cream and a walk along Central Park after dinner. It didn't seem too obvious that he was going to propose and it was a nice set up for both of them.

However, things were not running in his favor when Mike later found out that Tina's theater company had been invited to a benefit event on the same evening of their anniversary dinner. It was a benefit dinner for cancer research with Broadway personalities attending, and she had to attend since she would be performing with the rest of the company.

While bummed out that they could possibly miss their anniversary celebration, they agreed that they would still attend the event since it was for a good cause after all. To compromise, Mike suggested that after her performance, they could slip out and hurry to their restaurant and still celebrate. Tina readily agreed.

"Hey, beautiful," Mike slipped into their bedroom smilingly smoothly at her. He was dressed in a dark suit with a red tie. He watched her sit by her dresser applying the last touches of make up and he smiled softly at her, excitement for tonight washing over him. Tina was dressed in a deep blue tank dress that had a subtle dip down the front and back, it stopped mid-thigh and showed off her legs quite nicely. To him, she looked stunning.

"Looking good, handsome," Tina grinned up at him, eyeing his suit appreciatively. She settled for a pair of pearl earrings and made a grab for one of her necklaces, when Mike stopped her hand. She eyed him curiously. "What?"

"Present time," Mike grinned cheekily and stood behind her and began fishing through his pocket.

Tina frowned. "I thought we agreed that we'd give each other presents later,"

Mike shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket. Leaning downing and kissing her cheek lovingly, he smiled at her reflection. "With you looking so beautiful, I thought now was the right time," he told her. And he watched her eyes widen as he dangled a delicate gold necklace in front of her, a precious pearl hung at its tip.

"Mike, it's beautiful," she breathed, as she stared at the delicate item. "You shouldn't,"

Mike smiled softly and swept her hair aside. He slowly placed the necklace around her neck. "It was my mom's. She got it from my grandmother. Mom said that I should give it to the woman I love," he told her, and fastened the hook. He ran his hand down her exposed neck and gently set her hair back into place. They stared at each other in the mirror, and he watched as Tina slowly started to tear up. "I love you, Tee. Happy anniversary,"

Tina sniffed softly and stared at Mike with a teary smile. She placed her hand on top of his as it rested on her shoulder. "You're making me cry," she mumbled and dabbed the corner of her eye, trying to salvage her make up. "I love you, Mike,"

Mike grinned goofily and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'll give you a minute and then we can go. I'm sure Kurt and Rachel are already on their way to the site,"

Tina leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled and quickly returned to finishing her makeup while stealing glances at the small pearl that hung around her neck. She blushed softly at the warm feeling that spread through her and she smiled.

They arrived at the benefit a few minutes later arm in arm, chatting happily and smiling to the cameras. They spotted Rachel and Kurt in the dazzling crowd, and they took pictures and Rachel handed out her signatures to fans. Tina briefly joined her company for group pictures and a quick round of interviews before everybody settled down in the ballroom and the concert began.

Tina and her theater company performed a few numbers from their previously staged productions, with her doing a solo from _The King and I. _She beamed brightly when she returned to her seat after their number, earning a proud kiss from Mike and her congratulations from Kurt and Rachel.

"We'll be off now," announced Mike a little while later, as dinner slowly started. He took Tina's hand in his and helped her stand up.

"Have a great evening you two," Rachel beamed and waved them off, before turning to photographers and smiling brightly.

"We'll see you tomorrow for brunch," Tina said and smiled at Kurt and Rachel one final time. She and Mike quickly made their way out of the hall and hurried towards his car, in hopes of making it to the Italian restaurant in time before they'd loose their reservations.

However, despite how special the evening may have been, luck was not on their side. They had lost their reservations and no matter how hard Mike pleaded (especially with the proposal that _had_ to happen tonight), the restaurant was already full and no other tables were available.

Mike sighed loudly and frowned in dismay as his plans for the night seemed to go down the drain. Sensing his disappointment, Tina smiled softly and snaked her arms around his arm placed her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street silently. "It's still a lovely evening," she said as the cool evening air swept by them.

Mike chuckled under his breath and drew his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I just wanted to make things nice for us," he pouted.

"It's always nice when you're around," chided Tina, smiling softly up at him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make it special," he mumbled, slightly disgruntled. He surveyed the restaurants along the street, trying to find another one. But by the looks of it, they may be packed as well with tonight being a Friday.

"You romantic," Tina giggled. Spying his favorite bistro down the road, she tugged his hand and led him into it. Beaming brightly, she quickly suggested that they just got with their favorites and get take out. Mike's school was just a little up ahead and they could have a quiet dinner in one of the dance studios.

So a little while later, Tina and Mike found themselves on the floor of one his dance studios, with her nestled comfortably on his lap and him leaning against the wall mirrors. The lights were dimly lit, and soft music filled the air, as they talked in hushed whispers and fed each other with food. They had bought a bottle of cheap wine, some of his favorite sandwiches, and tub of her favorite ice cream. They laughed as their wine glasses turned out to be mismatched plastic cups and when the pastrami nearly fell off Mike's sandwich.

"This is one of the best dates ever," Tina giggled and threw her arm around his neck, leaning into him and kissing the underside of his chin. "Happy anniversary, babe,"

Mike held onto her waist as she was sprawled on his lap. He grinned goofily when she kissed his neck. "Happy anniversary, Tee," he kissed her softly on the lips. Just as another slow love song began in the background, Mike pulled away slowly and looked at her intently. This was it, he thought and his heart was beating madly in his chest.

Tina smiled softly as Mike gently took her pink plastic cup and set it aside next to his. She watched him curiously as he sighed softly and an unreadable expression crossed his face. Her grip around his shoulders tightened and she eyed him curiously as he stared at her. "Mike?"

"Tee," Mike said, while shifting in his spot and holding her closer on his lap. He smiled shakily at her and swallowed. This was it, and there was no way he could screw this up. Everything was perfect, he thought. "It's been six years, Tee,"

Tina smiled and chuckled softly under her breath. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as she looked up at him. "Yeah, six years. Imagine that,"

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yeah, six years," he said. His gaze drifted to her lap where her left hand rested and he reached out and held it. He smiled at their linked hands. "Tee, it's just that, it's been six years already, Tee,"

Tina's brows furrowed and she stared at him questioningly. "Mike?"

He smiled softly. "These six yeas have been amazing, Tee. It's been really amazing," he repeated, looking down at her and smiling brightly. His grip on her hand tightened. "We…I…we both had our moments, and not everything was always easy, but somehow things always end up right between us. I just can't really explain it, but things just work for us. Everything just seems so normal and in place for us, it's scary and so amazing at the same time. I really like what we have right now, Tee, and what we are doing,"

Tina stared at him, her eyes widening as she listened to him. Her heart was beating furiously and she felt her cheeks flush. Her grip around him tightened and she smiled softly.

Mike smiled slowly. "These past years, and what we've been through and what we've done, Tee, I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't even sleep without you in the bed and having you trying to suffocate me," he chuckled softly. He looked at her, his eyes shining. "I realize that I can't imagine how the past six years would have been like if you weren't around. And I don't want to imagine that. There's always been you, Tee, always. And I want it always to be you, Tina. I don't want just another few years of us, but I want a lifetime with you,"

Tina felt her throat tighten as she listened and her eyes well up. She felt him shift and she stared at his hands as they reached into his coat pocket, and they pulled out a small black box. Her mouth dropped open and she just gasped softly as he opened the box and gold and diamond twinkled teasingly up at her.

Mike breathed deeply as he opened the box and he looked down at her adoringly, smiling softly and his voice dropped to a whisper. "What I'm trying to say, Tee, is that I love you. I want to have a lifetime of waking up next to you, to sing and dance with you, to make beautiful memories with you," he said softly, while taking out the ring of the box. He held her hand and paused, staring at her intently. "Tee, will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she breathed unevenly and stared up at him with teary eyes. She blinked and a smile blossomed on her flushed face. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes, Mike, yes," she said in a rush of whispers, and she lunged forward as the tears spilled and she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Yes," she mumbled, euphoria getting the best of her and she kissed him deeply.

Relief washed over him, and Mike chuckled happily as she kissed him in a rush. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled at the sight of it on her hand. His hands wound themselves around her small form and they kissed softly. Her ringed hand slid to his face and she pressed her palm against his cheek. He smiled against her kisses and his heart soared. It was official, they were getting married.

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Hello, hello! I hope everybody is pulling through the Glee-draught and surviving. I've been diving headfirst into writing Tike stories to keep my mind off the no-Glee week. Just a couple more days guys, and we'll have Glee again. And hopefully, some Tike moments.

I hope you all enjoyed the Tina and Mike back story. The two past chapters appropriately filled the flying time period for the story and allowed the story to advance nicely. Now we're focusing more on the present, with baby and wedding preparations underway.

As usual I had a good time writing this story, especially with the family and friends element now going very strongly. It's nice to see everybody together again. This chapter will have strong family and friends moments, which is crucial for story and character development.

I hope you guys like this chapter. After reading feel free to leave a review and comment. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

By the time Thanksgiving came around, Tina was 22 weeks pregnant and seen sporting a very obvious baby bump. And while on occasion her back was killing her and it got increasingly too difficult to stand for longer periods of time, to Tina it was a glorious and wonderful feeling. It felt nice to touch her stomach and imagine their baby inside and how in a few months she'd be finally able to hold it.

"Hey," Mike appeared in the living room, bringing in a cup of tea for her. They were currently back home in Lima, Ohio, having arrived earlier in the day. Right now they were at the Cohen-Chang residence for Thanksgiving dinner with both of their families, a yearly tradition since the two started dating.

"Hey," Tina smiled softly at her fiancé and thanked him for the tea. She allowed him to lovingly touch her belly before kissing her forehead and leaning back. "How's everything in the kitchen?"

"Mom's keeping a watchful eye on our dads," Mike grinned widely. "They're sneaking bites from the potato salad. Mom's not pleased,"

Tina chuckled and glanced in the direction of the kitchen where most of the adults were busy finishing up dinner. Tired from their travel from New York to Ohio, Tina opted to sit out the cooking and just lounge in the living room with the children.

"I'm hungry!" announced her niece six year old niece Angelica, popping up next to the couch and staring at the two adults expectantly. Climbing onto the couch and touching Tina's belly absently, she pouted. "I want to eat,"

Tina giggled and nodded, her hand following the child's on her baby bump. "Me too," she agreed. Looking up at Mike, she smiled. "We're hungry,"

Laughing, Mike ruffled Angelica's curls and nodded. "Okay, I'll check the kitchen. I'm sure we can start in a few minutes," he grinned. "I can't have my favorite girls starve, can I?"

Beaming brightly, Tina allowed him to kiss her cheek. "Good," she said and grinned when she watched him go. Turning the toddler, she smiled. "Want to watch cartoons, Ange?" she asked before switching on the television and tuning into Cartoon Network.

With a _Tom and Jerry _classic running on television, Ange's little brother Grant and Mike's nephew Jake appeared in the living room and quickly joined the two girls on the couch. The four were halfway through a _Pokemon _episode when Tina's mother popped into the living room and announced that dinner was ready.

The children cheered and jumped off the couch, quickly rushing through the room and towards the dinning room. Smiling, Tina lifted herself off the couch and followed the kids out of the room. She beamed when the Cohen-Chang's and Chang's bustled around the food laden table and animatedly talked to each other.

"Okay people, move it, lady with a baby coming through," her dad joked, appearing by her side and taking her arm, steering her towards the table. There was scattered laughter as Tina rolled her eyes at her father and allowed him to deposit her by the table.

"Dad," she whined but smiled in amusement when she settled down and the talking resumed. Her sister sat across of her and pulled a face at her, which she easily countered before the two giggled.

As dinner commenced, the evening was filled with excited chatter of Tina's pregnancy and all the mothers gushing over the baby's arrival next year. The families discussed the upcoming wedding, which will be held here in Lima, and how far along preparations were. Jumping to other topics, everybody talked about work and school, and the occasional complaints of too much homework for the kids and housework for the wives.

It was a warm and homey feeling at the Cohen-Chang residence as the families laughed and talked, which brought a comforting feeling for Tina and Mike. The set up was a welcome change for both of them, after their busy schedules in New York. It was nice to hear the familiar noise of their families, and the welcome mix of English and Chinese. Nestled comfortably in one of the plush loveseats in the living room, Mike had his arm around Tina and rested his free hand on her belly as they listened to his brother talk about his recent business trip to Malaysia, with his side trip to China.

"The durians were just disgusting," shared Mark, frowning slightly before taking a sip from his wine. "They smelled really badly. I just can't see how they eat those things,"

"I like durian," Mike's mother smiled brightly and ate her pumpkin pie. "When I was still studying in China, we'd used to have them as snacks,"

Tina wrinkled her nose. "How do you get past the smell?"

"It's an acquired taste, honey," she smiled kindly. "It's very tasty. It melts in your mouth,"

"Okay," Tina frowned. "I'm imagining durian right now, and that's not helping," she made a face and chuckled softly. She rubbed her belly and winced. "It's making me queasy,"

"Must be the baby," her sister, Michelle, commented and reached out to rub the protruding belly of her little sister.

Tina's mother beamed, surveying the comfortable scene in the living room of the two families celebrating Thanksgiving together. It was hard to imagine that her daughter was finally getting married next year, with a baby along the way already. To Jane, this was the most beautiful sight a mother could ever imagine. She placed an arm around her husband's waist and sighed contently. "This is nice," she said. "All of us together,"

"And to think we'll have another one next year," Mike's father smiled proudly at the expecting couple, pointing at them with his wine glass. "We just keep on growing,"

Tina and Mike chuckled in amusement, their hands linked on top of the evident baby bump. As the evening grew deeper, the men began discussing about sports while the women talked (in amused whispers) about their husbands and Tina's pregnancy. When the children started to fall asleep on the floor, and when the last of the pumpkin pie has been eaten, the Cohan-Changs and Changs have finally decided to call it a night.

With all children around, married and soon-to-be married, living arrangements were quite a task. Mike and Tina decided to stay at her home. With a husband and two children, Tina's sister decided to just rent a suite at nearby hotel. With Mike staying with Tina, his brother and his family decided to stay with their parents and have Jake stay in Mike's old room.

"You should rest," commented Jane as she found her daughter place the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm not handicapped, mom," Tina looked amused and absently touched her belly. She closed dishwasher and turned it on before leaning against it and smiling warmly at her mother.

Jane studied her daughter, smiling softly and taking in her sight. To her, basking in the soft light of the kitchen, Tina looked breathtakingly beautiful. It was hard to believe that her youngest daughter was on her way to start a family of her own. Jane got teary eyed. "Look at you,"

Black hair cascaded over her shoulder as Tina cocked her head and eyed her mother strangely. "Mom?"

"Tina," she breathed softly and stepped closer to her daughter, her hand reaching out and touching the belly. Her hand fanned out over the stomach, relishing in the fact that her grandchild was growing inside of Tina. "You're a mommy,"

Tina chuckled under her breath and felt herself silently tear up. She placed her hand on top of her mother's and smiled at her. "Mom,"

"I'm so proud of you," Jane told her daughter, smiling brightly at her and tears welling up in her eyes. "You've done so much already with your life. And now," she ran her hand over Tina's stomach. "Now you're starting a new life,"

"Mom," Tina whispered, and she breathed shakily. A tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned forward, hugging her mother tightly. "Mom," she mumbled again, and tucked her face into Jane's neck.

"You'll be a great mom," Jane whispered into Tina's hair, hugging her daughter tightly.

Pulling away, Tina smiled at her mother. "I have you as an example,"

Jane chuckled under her breath and pulled in her daughter for another hug. After a minute of just holding her daughter, she deemed that it was enough of a tearfest and pulled away. Wiping the tears away from her daughter's face, and smiling proudly at her, she nodded at the pecan pie. "How about we grab a slice of pie?"

Tina laughed and nodded. Kissing her mother's cheek and smiling brightly, she headed towards the pie and cut off a couple of slices for them. With a happy feeling washing over her as she and her mother bonded over pie, Tina felt at peace and couldn't be happier to be home.

"Good day," Mike said contently later that evening when the couple found themselves alone in Tina's room getting ready for bed.

"Yeah," Tina whispered softly, closing the door silently and smiling at him. Switching off the lights and leaving the bedside lamp on, she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Mike, leaning against the purple headboard and sighing contently. She smiled when Mike threw an arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Definitely a good day,"

Mike grinned goofily as he quickly surveyed Tina's old room. It pretty much still looked the same from when she was still in High School with all the purple décor and old movie posters lining the wall. "You know," he said, shooting her an amused look. "It still feels weird for me to be in your room at night, especially with your parents down the hall. It kind of reminds me of High School,"

Tina laughed and snuggled into his embrace. "All the sneaking around,"

"And climbing out of the window,"

She laughed at the memory. Turning to him, she kissed his cheek lovingly. "At least we don't have to worry about that anymore,"

"True," he grinned widely and kissed her softly on the lips. Sighing contently, he squeezed her shoulder and pulled away. "I love you, Tee,"

"I love you too," Tina beamed up at him. Tired, she yawned softly and leaned into him.

"Maybe we should get some rest, we're heading to the Hummel's tomorrow," Mike suggested, shifting his arm and trying to lower himself onto the bed. He watched as Tina nodded sleepily and abruptly stopped in her movements, her hand flying to her stomach and wince. He sat up, alarmed. "Tee?"

Tina blinked and sat up further on the bed, pressing her palm against her belly. "Yeah," she whispered, her gaze shifting from her stomach to Mike. She offered him a soft smile. "The baby has been moving a lot, and," she paused, when she felt a kick. "And now the kicks are kind of harder, you can…"

Tina took Mike's hand and pressed it against her stomach where the baby had just kicked. While she already felt the baby's movements weeks ago, it had only been lately when the movement had become more prominent and stronger. She smiled up at Mike as he stared at her belly in wonderment. "There," she whispered when she felt a kick. She heard Mike gasp softly next to her.

"Tee," Mike whispered loudly, feeling the baby's light movements under his palm. It felt odd, yet at the same time incredibly real that the baby was there. Grinning broadly at the kick, he leaned down and kissed Tina on the temple lovingly. "Our baby,"

"Our baby," Tina echoed, beaming up at him and holding his hand against her belly. They stayed like that for a long time, staring at Tina's protruding stomach and trying to catch the light baby movements. With a rush of emotions that could only be described as love, the couple basked in the moment and only succumbed to sleep once the baby settled down and fatigue got the best of them.

* * *

While on certain levels it seemed lame, a "post-Thanksgiving dinner dinner" was an annual tradition for the original New Directions glee kids of WMHS. The "lame-ness" was something that Puck always was quick to point out, but he secretly still enjoyed the gatherings. And while he would not admit it verbally, it was definitely nice to be among friends – yes, the glee losers were his friends. Puck still had to figure out how that happened in the first place.

The annual "Post-Thanksgiving dinner dinner" usually was a reunion for the glee kids, since everybody was in town for Thanksgiving with their families. The celebration was usually at the Hummel's household, since Kurt and Finn had the biggest house that could safely fit the entire group. Plus, in Puck's opinion, it had the biggest space to accommodate enough people to pass out on the floor if too much booze was involved in the celebration.

It was late in the afternoon and the celebrations were in full swing. Most of the glee kids had already arrived, with food and drinks in tow. The drinks were immediately opened of course, which came much to the delight of Brittany and Santana – and Puck, of course.

Everybody was in deep conversation, talking about work and the latest gossip about their old classmates and teachers. While Brittany and Santana had both become professional cheerleaders for a basketball league in Ohio, and as a side business, Santana had surprisingly taken over Breadsticks and running the business with an iron fist.

"Nobody can mess around with my breadsticks, bitches," Santana looked smug, folding her arms securely under her chest and raising an eyebrow as if daring anyone to challenge her. Of course, nobody did lest they want to die a slow and painful death.

Puck, who still sported a Mohawk and claimed that he was still a genuine 'badass,' now owned Ohio's most popular pool cleaning business. That, and he has relatively become a local celebrity of the state, singing at clubs and having independently released a music record. While Finn joked that Puck had become a 'pool cleaning musician,' Puck claimed he had no problems with his life and that he was on top of the world – and the women, literally.

And while he claimed he retained his 'badass-ness,' he and Quinn kept regular tabs on their daughter Beth. With an open adoption done by Shelby, the two often visit their daughter. By now, Beth was 10 years old, a bright young and talented student, and Puck couldn't be any prouder.

"She takes after me," Puck grinned widely, uncharacteristically showing off a recent picture of the little blonde girl he kept in his pocket. "She's going to take over the world,"

"I'm sure the 'badass' genes ran a little short on her, Puck," Kurt smiled in amusement.

For Quinn, she surprisingly remained in Lima. Having earned a degree in Psychology, the young blonde now handles support groups for young mothers and abused women and children in the state. Her clinic had become a safe house for young women trying to find comfort and care. On her spare time, Quinn indulges in photography.

"I would love to take your pictures for the album cover," Quinn beamed happily at Mercedes, elated at the offer.

Like Quinn, Artie had opted to settle in Lima for the meantime. While based in Ohio, Artie was currently running a thriving business consultancy firm. Work has been good for him, with business deals coming in from all around the state and a few states over. And if he wasn't swamped with work, he'd find himself hanging out with Puck (a surprise, yes) playing the guitar and jamming.

"Wheels got the tunes, man," Puck grinned, and he and Artie high-fived each other much to the surprise of Kurt and Mercedes.

"I must admit, while Puck may seem like an unconventional partner, he definitely is a good jamming partner," Artie grinned widely and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Mercedes wrinkled her nose, and stared at the odd music pair. "Hard to imagine,"

Though Matt never really graduated with the rest of the glee club after transferring during their Junior year, he was still part of the original crew and a good friend of the football guys. That, and he was Mike's best friend. Matt was now a football coach for a High School in Michigan. He and the rest of guys still kept in touch, since apparently football was the binding glue for all of them.

"My kids totally did a touchdown. Then my quarterback dropped his pants, very Puck-esque, and the crowd just went wild," Matt laughed and he and Finn bumped fists, while Puck cheered.

"Mooning isn't very favorable," Rachel frowned as she watched the boys laugh.

"Live a little, Berry," Puck grinned.

Tina and Mike had informed Kurt that they would arrive late, since Tina complained of slight dizziness after not getting a good night's rest. Everybody was busy talking and catching up with their lives as they waited for the engaged couple to finally arrive. For most of them, it had been over a year since they had last seen each other.

With little time left before dinner, the doorbell finally rang which probably signaled the arrival of the two final guests. As everybody was busy setting up the table and helping in the kitchen, Carole Hummel announced that she would just get the door.

"Tina, Mike!" Carole beamed, staring at the couple with a wide smile.

"Hi!" they both greeted, and Tina laughed heartily when the older woman leaped forward and warmly hugged her. "Look at you!" Carole clucked happily, looking down at Tina's belly and briefly touching it.

"Five months," Mike grinned proudly as they were led into the foyer. He laughed when Carole gushed and began to help Tina out of her coat before pulling off his own.

"We brought a pie with us," Tina held up the chocolate cream pie. "I hope that's alright,"

"Thank you, dear," Carole took the cake plate off her hands. "Why don't you go inside? Their either in the kitchen or in the dinning hall, setting up,"

The couple nodded and followed Finn's mother towards the kitchen and dinning room, where they could hear the loud noise of their friends talking. The chuckled when they heard Santana admonish Matt for trying to nick some breadsticks from the table.

"Look who's finally here!" Carole beamed happily as they slipped into the kitchen, which overlooked the dinning room so everybody could see their arrival.

"Hi, guys!"

"Dude!"

"Oh my god!"

Brittany let loose an uncharacteristic squeal and dropped the salad she was holding. Grinning wildly at the sight of Tina, the blonde was the first to bound over to the laughing woman and hug her. "You have a big tummy!" she announced, and her hand went immediately down and rubbed it. "You had a lot of turkey last night,"

Tina laughed at Brittany's antics and hugged the blonde. Though they were not best of friends, Tina enjoyed the strange company of Brittany and her odd quirks. "Hi Brittany," she laughed.

"You're huge!" exclaimed Mercedes, laughing at Tina and hugging her. "When I saw you two months ago, that thing wasn't there yet,"

Tina laughed and cradled her stomach. "I know, it just popped up,"

"So you just woke up and there it was?" Brittany looked at Tina's pregnant stomach in wonderment.

Mike laughed after man-hugging every guy in the room. "I think it's more complicated than that, Britt,"

"Yeah, like sex," Puck grinned wolfishly.

Tina went red and sent Puck a glare. "I can't believe I actually missed you, Puckerman,"

Puck grinned and threw an arm around Tina, half hugging her and laughing when she nudged him playfully. "All of you chicks missed me, I'm Puckzilla,"

"Get over yourself, Puck," Santana rolled her eyes as she deposited the mashed potatoes on the table. Walking up to Tina, she hugged the smaller girl and briefly patted her belly. "So Chang knocked you up, huh?"

Tina laughed. "I guess so," She went around offering hugs to everybody, and laughing as they tried to touch her belly. She smiled softly when she finally came up to Artie, despite all the drama back in High School he was still one of her closest friends. Stooping a little, she bent down and offered him a warm hug. "I missed you, Artie,"

"I missed you, too, Tee," Artie smiled softly at her. His gaze dropped to her stomach, a testament of the Mike-Tina relationship. While he was definitely over Tina (or so he assumed), there were still moments where thought of the 'what could have been's. And seeing a very pregnant ex-girlfriend in front of him kind of rubbed everything in. But still, she was his friend.

"Congratulations," he said earnestly, smiling slightly at the sight of her very pregnant state.

Tina giggled happily and dropped her hand onto her belly. "Thanks," she said and happily bounced on her heels. "We're very happy,"

Artie nodded and smiled. "I'm glad,"

They exchanged smiles and looked at each other for a moment. Tina beamed and hugged him again. "Thanks,"

When Mr. Hummel emerged from the kitchen with the turkey, the guys cheered loudly and it was deemed time to eat. While everybody already had their turkey dinner at home the night before, that did not seem to stop them from happily going about with the food – especially the guys. Rachel, being a vegan, had her own share of specially prepared food and she did not mind much of the turkey carnage the guys were making. Conversations while dinner was light and amusing, with jokes mostly from the guys and the latest gossip from the girls.

For dessert, everybody moved into the living room, nursing their wine (or in Tina's case juice) and eating extra helpings of pie and ice cream. As everybody was discussing the hook up of Mr. Shuester and Miss Philsburry, Tina returned into the living room with another slice of pie.

"You know that once you marry Mike your family name will be Cohen-Chang-Chang?" said Brittany suddenly, as Tina settled down next to Mike and Rachel.

Everybody stopped talking and just stare at the blonde, trying to digest the new information that she just shared. Puck and Finn snorted loudly, while Mercedes gapped at the blonde. Tina laughed softly and shook her head in amusement. "I think I'll settle with Tina Chang," she offered Mike smile. "Works better that way,"

"Maybe you can go for Cohen-Chang squared?" offered Brittany.

Santana sighed in exasperation and chuckled softly. "B," she mumbled.

Quinn leaned forward, staring at the amused Tina with interest. Seeing her pregnant made her remember her own pregnancy back in High School, which now made her remember Beth, whom she suddenly missed. Quinn swallowed the pang of pain. "How far along are you now?"

"22 weeks," said Tina, her hand rubbing her belly soothingly. "I'm feeling the weight already,"

Matt looked amazed. "Kind of interesting that a human being is inside there. Hard to imagine that we all came out of our mom's belly," he stabbed his pie and finished off the last piece. "I wonder what it's like in there,"

Tina laughed and polished off the last of her pie. Placing the empty plate on the coffee table, she settled back on the couch, comfortably leaning against Mike. "Pretty tight, I guess. The baby keeps on moving around,"

"Kept her up all night," added Mike, smiling softly and allowing his right hand to rest on her stomach idly.

"You're the man, Chang," Puck grinned.

"I'm still trying to remember the reason why I actually missed you, Puck," Tina sent Puck a withering glare. She laughed when Puck winked at her and she shook her head in amusement.

"You're halfway there," Quinn beamed happily.

Tina winced when she felt the baby move. Taking Mike's hand, she pressed it against the side of her stomach where the baby was currently kicking. She knew that he liked to feel the baby's movements, and kept his hand pressed against her stomach. She smiled as the others stared at their actions. "Baby's kicking," she supplied.

Rachel looked delighted and placed her hand on Tina's stomach, trying to get a feel of the movement. Her eyes danced in delight when she felt a ghost of movement. "This is absolutely wonderful," she said breathlessly. "It is amazing to know that your child is in there,"

"Ah the wonders of human reproduction," Kurt chuckled and everybody joined in the laughter.

Finn looked interested and stared over Rachel, as she treated Tina's stomach like a crystal ball. "So, do you guys know what you're having?"

"A puppy?" quipped Brittany.

Mike laughed heartily as everybody sent the blonde cheerleader a baffled stare. He and the flushed Tina shared a stare, wondering what to tell their friends. They smiled brightly at each other and he received a nudge from his girlfriend, urging him to answer. He kissed her temple and grinned at everybody.

"It's a boy,"

There was a cry of delight from the girls and a 'whoop' from the guys as a chorus of 'congratulations' rang through the air and everybody tried to touch Tina's belly. While it became increasingly tiring to Tina to have everybody rub her belly like a ball, she still enjoyed the attention and the genuine happiness of her friends.

"He will be the most talented boy ever," Rachel gushed, and quickly explained her training regimen for the baby with the promise that their child will win several awards as he grows up – Tony's, Emmy's and VMA's included.

"We must start buying baby supplies," Kurt supplied, looking serious and sharing a glance with an equally committed Mercedes. "Baby Gap is having a sale, so we must check that out. Then we will have to buy a crib, a dresser, toys,"

"I'll be in New York in January, so I can help in the shopping," Quinn beamed brightly and joining Kurt and Mercedes in the plans.

"Dude, we're going to teach your kid football, baseball, and how to pick up chicks," Matt grinned widely and bumped fists with Mike.

Tina frowned. "I'm not sure about the whole 'picking up chicks' part,"

"With us around, the kid is going to be Changzilla," Puck raised his beer and offered Tina a toast.

"That's what I was afraid of," Tina replied dryly and cradled her stomach protectively.

Mike laughed and kissed Tina's temple lovingly and squeezed her shoulders as everybody began talking about their baby. As the promise of football practice and voice lessons courtesy of Matt and Rachel came up, Tina excused herself from the group claiming that she was hungry again. Padding into the Hummel's kitchen with an amused smile on her face, she quickly spotted the chocolate cream pie they had brought over. Yet aside from the pie, she found somebody else in the kitchen.

"Puck,"

Puck looked up from silently staring into his beer. He smiled at the pregnant woman and took a swig from his beer. "Hey,"

Tina studied him for a moment, taking notice of his sudden silent demeanor. Having an inkling what was wrong with the man, she smiled kindly at him before turning to the pie and cutting herself a slice. "Isn't that your fourth slice already?" she heard him ask, and she snorted.

"I'm pregnant, Puck. I'm entitled to eat a little bit more," Tina looked over her shoulder at him with an amused expression. "Do you want a slice?"

Puck stared at her for a moment, wondering if the invitation for a slice of pie meant that they would share some sort of 'chick moment' together. He wasn't sure if he could deal with that. "Yeah, sure," he shrugged absently.

Smiling brightly, Tina nodded and sliced another piece of pie and plated it. Turning on her heel, she handed him his plate and stood next to him, leaning against the kitchen counter and staring silently at their group of friends in the living room. They ate in silence as they listened to the faint laughter of their friends.

"You're a really good guy, you know," Tina said suddenly, while idly picking at her pie and not looking up at Puck, who now stared at her with a surprised expression. "Though you were a total ass in High School, you still cared. You definitely had your moments, but you were still a good guy, Puck,"

"Tina," Puck suddenly felt uncomfortable and stared at the small woman.

"I'm sure you miss Beth, Puck," Tina looked up at him. She smiled softly when he looked away, swallowing. "You're a good father, you know that?" She smiled and softly touched her belly. "You talk about Beth as if she's the only thing in your life,"

"She is,"

Tina smiled. "Yeah, she is. And though she may not be with you always, you make it a point to visit her as much as you can. I'm sure that means a lot to her," She watched him as he processed her words. Puck sighed softly and set his half eaten pie on the counter.

"I…Tee…" Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk and nervously looked around the kitchen. "Seeing you pregnant, I just remembered Quinn and Beth..." he sighed softly. "Everything,"

Tina smiled softly. "It's okay to feel this way, Puck," she said softly and patted his arm. She squeezed his arm and grinned. "You're a really good guy, you know? And I'm sure if you play your cards right, Quinn will swing around eventually. There are always second chances,"

"Quinn?" Puck looked at Tina started then looked into the living room where he spotted the blonde chatting with Finn and Matt. "I…"

Tina laughed and nudged him. "Try toning down the Puckzilla for once," she wrinkled her nose in amusement. "You aren't the Lima loser that everybody thought you'd be. We all know that, Quinn knows that. You're doing great,"

Puck chuckled under his breath, shaking his head in amusement and taking a swig from his beer. He studied the beaming woman next to him and digested her words. He couldn't believe that he was having a chick moment with her. "You are definitely something else, Asian,"

Tina laughed and finished off her pie, content and full. "Of course I am," she grinned up at him and deposited her plate into the dishwasher. She and Puck shared a smile, before she winced and touched her belly. "He just doesn't stop moving,"

Finishing his beer and grinning knowingly, Puck shrugged. "He must be a dancer like the Changster,"

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement while feeling her stomach. She looked up at Puck as he watched her and she grinned. "Do you want to…?" She watched his eyes widen and look flustered, ignoring his reaction, Tina grinned and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Not so bad, see?"

Puck's eyes widened when he felt the sudden kick and he swallowed. He remembered when Quinn was pregnant and he felt Beth kick. He swallowed nervously and stared at his hand, wondering what was just happening. He chuckled softly and slowly withdrew his hand once the movement stopped. "Weird," he smiled at Tina.

Tina rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Shut up," She began walking back to the living room and she smiled over her shoulder, waiting for him to follow her.

"Thanks, Tee," Puck smiled earnestly at her, suddenly feeling relieved.

"No problem," she replied and grinned cheekily up at him. "And besides, I have to have you in order when you start trying to teach your 'badass-ness' to my kid. I don't want too much of your, what do you call it? 'Puckerone' spreading all over my boy,"

Puck laughed heartily when they entered the living room and threw his arm around the giggling Tina in a hug. "I think that can be arranged,"

Tina laughed and ruffled his Mohawk and ignored the surprised stares from their friends. They shared lopsided grins before reclaiming their seats and quickly joining the conversation. Happy and comfortable, Tina smiled brightly as she listened to Matt and Finn talk about football. Leaning into Mike's embrace and placing a hand on top of her belly, a warm feeling spread through her and she placed her head onto Mike's shoulder. Reacting to her movements, Mike sent her a quick smile and hugged her shoulders briefly. She smiled, with friends and family around, a baby on the way, and the beginnings of a happy family, Tina couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Hello, guys! I hope all of you are well and alright. I likewise hope that you enjoyed the previous chapter of this story. It was definitely nice to see the whole gang reunited.

For this chapter, I thought it would be nice for a quick holiday interlude for Tina and Mike. That, and more character development for both of them and their friends. I guess this helps put things into perspective in terms of Tina and Mike's personal and professional lives.

I decided to put this chapter out now, considering that I'm moving again to the capital and will be starting with my new job next week. We've got a lot of projects going on right now with work, so my updates won't be as frequent as they are recently. Hopefully I can maintain a once a week update for my stories.

Reviews have been low lately, so I hope I can feedback from you guys. Your comments and suggestions definitely help in shaping the stories that I write, so it would be absolutely lovely if you guys can send something in.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

After a welcome break over the Thanksgiving holidays, Tina and Mike found themselves back in New York and busy with their respective jobs. With the Christmas season in full swing, charity events and Christmas galas had kept Tina busy with special projects while Mike was neck deep with rehearsals for special Christmas productions for his dance school and choreographing Christmas productions for other clients.

While it definitely brought in a steady stream of income, which in Mike's opinion will definitely help in starting their boy's college fund, their packed schedules allowed no time for a little down time for themselves or plan for the arrival of their baby. It didn't help either when things proved to be so busy that the couple opted not to go home for Christmas, and just spend the holidays in New York.

"Well, I don't think I can pull another overtime tomorrow," Mike heard Tina talking on the phone sounding agitated as he entered their apartment that evening. He smiled slightly at the relaxing atmosphere of their home, with the Christmas decoration generously strewn all over the place and the warm lights. After a long day at work, it definitely was nice to be home.

"Yeah, well, tell them I'm pregnant, Emily," Tina glowered and tried to adjust herself on the couch. She gazed at a presentation on her laptop, absently typing something while listening to her assistant. "Is he _serious_?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "Of course I know the gala's three days away, I just don't see the point of all us going to that meeting tomorrow after all we've done the past week. It'll be just total nonsense. I cannot sit through a meeting with all the sponsors, dine with them and listen how great they are. Tomorrow after all the rehearsals, I just want to go home, and sleep,"

Mike silently slipped into the living room, smiled briefly at the agitated Tina and waved at her to which he got a small wave in return before she returned to her laptop and furiously pounded away on the keyboard. Sensing that things weren't looking her way, he chuckled softly and kissed her temple before quickly leaving and heading into the kitchen to whip something up for them to eat.

"God, they're corporate _assholes_," Tina whined loudly before chuckling softly. "Okay, how about this? I'll just talk to Allan tomorrow. I'll attend the production meeting with the sponsors in the afternoon, and then we'll see about the dinner and after-dinner thing that they usually do. I'll get myself out of that, we'll see," Tina paused and listened to her assistant. "Okay," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks, Emily. I'll see you tomorrow, bye,"

Mike heard her sigh loudly as he loitered by the door, waiting momentarily for the storm to settle. By experience, a pregnant-hormonal Tina pissed at office bureaucracy wasn't easy to deal with – even if he was the nice boyfriend slash soon-to-be husband. Deciding that he had waited enough, he slipped into the room carrying a plate piled with sandwiches and a bottle of juice.

"Hey, there," he greeted softly, sitting down next to her and placing the food on the coffee table next to her laptop and documents. Sliding an arm around her, he pulled her frustrated form away from the laptop and into his embrace. Kissing her temple, his free hand slipped towards her pregnant abdomen and allowed his hand to fan across it.

"Hi," Tina mumbled, sounding tired and burying her face into the crook of his neck. She sighed loudly, before inhaling softly, allowing her stress to slowly fade away. "You smell nice," she said, while her arms draped around his shoulders.

Mike chuckled softly and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Thanks," he said, while grinning into her hair. "You smell nice too,"

Tina hummed and slowly pulled away from him. She stared at him for a moment, sharing a small smile with him before leaning up and softly pecking him on the lips and settling back down on the couch. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said, while eyeing her laptop in frustration. Details of the upcoming Christmas gala stared back at her.

"Tough day?"

Tina sighed and ran a hand through her hair again, a habit when she would get frustrated. "Yeah," she said, before leaning forward and quickly saving the document and closing her laptop. Sighing loudly, she leaned back into his embraced and tried to relax. "We're going crazy with the gala, there are some production glitches and meetings, it's killing me,"

Mike sighed softly and hugged her. "Don't let it get to you," he whispered and soothingly rubbed her back. "Try to rest, babe. You need to rest," he reminded her and ran a hand over her stomach.

Tina smiled softly and nodded, her hands dropping to the sides of her pregnant belly and feeling the slight movement inside. "I know," she said. Smiling apologetically, she looked at him and kissed the underside of his chin. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Mike said and squeezed her shoulder. "Just don't overwork yourself. It's bad for the baby,"

"Yeah," Tina nodded and looked at him with a softly smile. Her eyes dropped to the pile of food in front of them and her smile grew. "Is that for me?"

"For us," He corrected with a chuckle. Leaning forward, he grabbed the plate and offered her a sandwich. "Rehearsals been a killer with us, so I'm definitely starving," he grinned wildly at her before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Tina easily polished off her sandwich, and made a grab for another one. They lounged on the couch, relishing in the intimate moment and the warm atmosphere of their home. They softly talked about their plans for the week and their upcoming Christmas celebration. It wasn't new for them that they'd spent the holidays in New York after having experienced being snowed in and work keeping them busy during the holidays.

While agreeing that it would be nice to invite Kurt over for Christmas, Tina winced when she felt a sharp kick to her stomach, hissing under her breath and holding her stomach sharply. She rubbed her belly soothingly and sighed, offering a small smile at the amused Mike. "He's been playing kickboxing all week," she commented absently.

Mike chuckled and rubbed her stomach, smiling softly at the protruding belly. "Maybe he'll be a football or a soccer player," he smiled brightly. Kissing Tina's cheek softly, he then softly placed his head against her belly and faintly wondered if he could actually hear something. "Hey, buddy, you're using mommy's bladder as a football,"

Tina giggled at his actions and placed one of her hands on his head, idly running her hand through his hair. "It's okay, boys," she told them, including their unborn child in the conversation. "It's all good,"

Grinning brightly, Mike sat back up and held Tina close. With his eyes shinning in excitement, he touched her stomach and felt the light movement. "I'm excited," he told her breathlessly.

"About changing diapers, sleepless nights, and all the crying?" Tina smiled in amusement.

Mike chuckled under his breath and shrugged. "About everything," He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Three more months, Tee,"

She smiled. "Yeah, three more months and it all begins," her hand dropped under her stomach and cradled it. "Just to be clear, you're on baby duty immediately once this one comes out. They say that it's going to hurt like hell trying to pass something the size of a watermelon through my, uh," Tina paused and blushed and grinned wildly. "_Down there. _So you better be on your toes, mister,"

Mike laughed and hugged her soothingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

* * *

Christmas day was a cold winter day, with snow falling by the bucket and the weather well below freezing. After surviving a grueling week of galas and events for work, the couple agreed not to leave the comforts of their home and just relax through the remainder of their holidays. For Christmas dinner, they agreed to prepare a simple little feast, with Kurt as their only dinner guest.

"That's a hideous holiday sweater," Tina commented as she lumbered into the kitchen, staring at Mike chop some onions. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red and white holiday sweater with a fat snowman and snowflakes embroidered on it.

Mike frowned and looked down at the snowman embroidery. "Is it?" he asked absently. "You're mom gave it to me just before we left home after Thanksgiving,"

Tina's nose wrinkled in disdain. "Mom has a horrible fashion sense when it comes to holiday sweaters," she said. "I think I have one somewhere stuffed in the closet,"

"You should wear it, so that we'll match," Mike offered her a lopsided grin.

"And risk giving Kurt a heart attack for our 'fashion faux pas'? No way, I'm comfortable as it is already," Tina said, while running a hand down her red dress that showed off her belly quite nicely, she paired it off with black leggings and flats.

"You look like one of Santa's elves,"

Tina's eyes narrowed playfully. "Who made you fashion police? You're wearing a holiday sweater,"

"A holiday sweater given by your mother," Mike pointed out, with a grin. "I'm just upholding tradition,"

Tina snagged a carrot stick from the counter and bit into it, studying Mike in amusement. "Well, I'm keeping tradition by looking like Santa's elf," She was about to continue their amusing little banter when the doorbell rang. "That must be Kurt," she said while looking over her shoulder and at the front door. Leaving the kitchen, she quickly made it to the door and smiled brightly as she opened it.

"Merry Chri—"

"It's so _cold _outside!" Kurt Hummel, tightly wrapped in a grey scarf and stylish winter coat exclaimed. His fedora was slightly askew, and snow flakes were melting on his head and shoulders. His arms were laden with gifts and he quickly stepped into the apartment trying to absorb the warmth the home had to offer.

"It's impossible to stay warm and also look fashionably presentable in this weather!" Kurt muttered darkly, ignoring a stunned Tina and momentarily dropping his gifts on a small table near the door. "And there are a million people out on the streets today, you'd think they'd all be home by now, but no! Everybody in New York just had to do last minute Christmas shopping,"

Tina rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Hello to you too," she said in amusement as she watched the man struggle out of his thick coat.

"Sorry, Tee," Kurt stopped and looked over his shoulder. He smiled fondly at her and quickly removed his coat, hanging it on the coat rack before offering the pregnant woman a tight hug. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Tina grinned into his dark green cashmere sweater. "It's good you're here,"

Kurt pulled away and smiled in amusement at her. He straightened her dress and watched her. "Of course," he said. "Without me, your Christmas celebration would just be a drag,"

Tina made a face. "And without us, you'd be celebrating Christmas alone,"

He laughed and nodded, picking up his presents as they made their way to the living room. "True," he said, and walked up to the small Christmas tree in the corner. He deposited his gifts next to the other gifts and stood up. "Thanks for having me,"

"We're glad you're here, Kurt," Tina smiled and linked arms with him. "Next year we're raiding your place, though,"

Kurt laughed and agreed. "So, where's the baby daddy with his spectacular abs and all?"

She laughed and steered him towards the kitchen. "Kitchen," she said and eyed him teasingly. "And no touching!"

Kurt laughed and looked shocked. "I wouldn't dare to cross a pregnant woman," His eyes twinkled. "Unless he comes to me,"

Tina grinned brightly and they made their way into the kitchen, just as Mike was manning the stove. "Babe, look who's here,"

Mike looked up and stared at them, he smiled brightly at them and stopped stirring a pot. "Hey!" he greeted and walked up to Kurt. "Merry Christmas," he said and hugged the smaller man.

"Merry Christmas, Mike," Kurt replied and smiled faintly. Pulling away, he turned to Tina with an amused smile. "See?"

Tina laughed and shook her head when Mike sent them a confused stare. "Okay, okay," she said giggling. With a confused Mike in tow, the three of them promptly continued in preparing dinner while talking about work and the holidays.

Dinner was a simple affair for them, with all of them just kicking back and relaxing after all the work they did through the busy holidays. They ate amidst laughter and reminiscing High School memories and the horrors of Sue Sylvester. While they all missed the comforts of home, especially Kurt who missed his father, they enjoyed each other's company and silently basked in the comforting feeling of friendship and Christmas.

They had retreated into the living room, with Christmas carols blasting on the stereo and the small Christmas tree offering a warm glow from the corner. While drinking hot chocolate and softly singing along to old Christmas carols, Kurt announced that it was time to exchange Christmas gifts.

"You're already doing so much for us," Tina reminded Kurt, while watching him pull out a small package from the pile of gifts. "You shouldn't have brought us a gift,"

Kurt waved a hand absently and handed them the neatly wrapped package. The festively wrapped package was small and it fit into Mike's open hand. "Nonsense," he said, dismissing the subject as he handed them two other packages. "These two are yours from Mercedes, and that one," he pointed at the small package in Mike's hands. "Is for both of you from Me,"

"Kurt," Tina began but giggled softly when she received a silent glare from Kurt. "Thank you," she said in defeat and smiled softly.

"Don't thank me just yet. Open it already," Kurt urged them, nodded to the small package.

"Nothing's going to jump out of this, right?" Mike grinned in amusement and chuckled when he received a scandalized look.

"No, of course not," Kurt took a sip from his hot chocolate. He stared at them pointedly, with a smirk. "And it's not a sex toy,"

Tina stopped tugging at the red ribbon and stared at the amused Kurt with wide eyes. "Sex toy?" she echoed.

"We don't _need _sex toys!" commented Mike in a cross between amusement and blank honesty. To which he received a nudge from a very flustered Tina and a bark of laughter from Kurt.

"I can see that," Kurt said pointedly staring at Tina's round stomach. When both of them looked flustered, he rolled his eyes and looked exasperated. "Stop acting like High School kids and open the frickin' package already,"

"Okay, okay," Mike laughed as he and Tina unwrapped the small package. Removing the green and red wrapper, they stared at the small box quizzically before opening it and finding a piece of paper neatly folded inside. Sending the smiling man a skeptical stare, Mike pulled the paper out and unfolded it with Tina looking over his shoulder. When it lay unfolded in his hands, they both gaped at the paper. "Kurt, we…"

"Kurt!" Tina gasped staring wide eyed at the paper and then sending the amused Kurt a long stare. "We can't,"

"This is too much," Mike began to look flustered and stared at the piece of paper with wide eyes. "We just can't," he tried to fold the paper again.

"Shut up you two, will you?" Kurt snapped, placing his mug on the coffee table and giving the couple a pointed stare. "That's my gift, and you accept it. It's impolite to refuse gifts. And besides, it's not really for you anyway. It's for the baby,"

"But Kurt,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and effectively shut Tina up. "Take it!" he said and smiled when the couple stilled in their movements. "I got it for a good deal,"

Mike sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat. His eyes fell on to piece paper, and the official receipt of a _baby crib_ from a local baby store twinkled up at him. He swallowed and smiled gratefully at Kurt. "Thanks, Kurt,"

A small smile played on Tina's lips as she looked at the receipt, with it was an attached design of the crib. It looked lovely. It was the first baby item they now had in their possession. Her hand flew to her stomach and she stared at Kurt. "Thank you, Kurt," she said softly, her eyes shining brightly. She jumped up and hugged the chuckling man tightly.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, smiling softly at the two. He released Tina and leisurely leaned back in the loveseat and stared at the happy couple. "I thought you might need one, since you still have nothing for the baby. Good way to kick start things, right?"

Mike offered him a smile. "Yeah,"

Kurt smiled and his heart went out for the two. Beside from Mercedes, Tina and Mike were two of his closest friends ever since he arrived in New York. While they weren't close in High School and College, they seemed to have created a small family unit when they were fending their way through New York. And while he would not shout it out openly, the two definitely meant the world to him. And he was genuinely happy for the two.

"And besides," he began, looking at them fondly. He crossed his legs and began swinging his right leg absently. "I don't think I'd end up with a child anytime soon, so let me spoil this one, okay?"

Tina felt a lump form in her throat and she hugged Kurt as a few tears spilled. "Oh, Kurt," she mumbled into his neck and hugged him tightly.

Mike smiled softly at Kurt's confession. "Thanks, man,"

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disdain at the 'man,' and chuckled when he heard Tina sniff into his neck (though he wasn't pleased that there would probably tear stains on his sweater). "Kindly drop the 'man'," he said, waving a finger at an amused Mike. Rubbing Tina's stomach soothingly, Kurt smiled softly at the two of them and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. He may not be at home with his father (and Carole and Finn), but he was pretty sure that he was among family.

"Merry Christmas,"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and share what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys, thank you for the kind response from the last chapter. It was nice reading your reviews. I certainly hope we can keep those reviews coming. They've been a great inspiration in keeping the stories coming from my end.

Anyway, here's another update for this story. We're gearing up to Tina's due date and things are looking a bit hectic for the couple. This chapter will give us a little view on the upcoming preparations for the little one's arrival. I'm really excited to write about the baby's arrival. I can't wait to start writing that chapter.

Thankfully, I got this chapter out before I officially start work tomorrow. I wanted to have this chapter out before I start working, so that I can focus on my other stories as well. Hopefully, I can get an update out of both by the end of the week.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please send me in your reviews and comments, I'd love to hear from you. The Tike page has been a little low these days, so I certainly hope we'd get something from you guys. So, on with the reading, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

Tina was officially in her third trimester when January rolled by, and true to Kurt's words she felt and looked like a baby killer whale. At 30 weeks, with a little of two months until her due date she felt heavy, out of breath, dizzy, and her back hurt like hell. At this point, with a life size baby inside of her, she really did not wish to imagine the pain of childbirth – that would be left for a later point of contemplation.

She had forced Mike into some Lamaze classes, under the insistence of her college roommate Carol (who gave birth to a set of twins a year ago). Carol claimed that the pain would be more bearable with the help of Lamaze classes and urged the couple to sign up for them. This came to some hesitation to Mike, finding it awkward to sit with Tina trying to master strange breathing techniques. Nevertheless, they did attend a few, and she just hoped that it would help during labor.

As Tina was studying the production notes of their spring production of _Avenue Q_, Tina felt a sharp kick in her belly that made her stop reading and hold her stomach soothingly. After Tina started showing more prominently, the young Asian woman opted to get off the stage momentarily and instead focus on their productions behind the scenes.

"You okay?" asked one of her coworkers, looking over the cluttered table and staring at the pregnant woman worriedly. "You're not going into labor, are you?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she said as she absently rubbed her stomach and tried to get into a better sitting position in her swivel chair. "He just kicked,"

Nodding in understanding, the production team went back to work pouring over the notes and studying the script. Tina smiled faintly and spared her pregnant belly a quick glance. With the beginning of a new year, she felt excitement course through her body. The year held a lot of promise for her and Mike, with a baby along the way in just two more months and a wedding planned later in the year, things were definitely going along just as planned (though, yeah – the pregnancy was not _really planned _this early in their relationship. But they wouldn't have it any other way).

"Jason," Tina said, as everybody settled down and began talking about the production. Jason, their set director looked up and smiled in acknowledgement. "Let's go over the set design for the second act, and then we'll head out to the theater to check on the set production developments,"

Meanwhile, across town Mike, Kurt, and Matt, who flew into town yesterday, were all busy getting their measurements for their tuxedos. Kurt, who was very strict about the fit of the tuxedo, supervised the whole fitting just to make sure that every measurement was taken right and nothing was amiss. In his opinion, the last thing they needed was an ill-fitting tuxedo.

"Yeah, the last thing we want to happen is to show too much nuttage," Matt grinned wildly at Kurt, who looked scandalized. Matt and Mike shared amused grins while the seamstress took the last of his measurements.

"We'd highly appreciate it if you keep your balls to yourself," Kurt snipped, staring pointedly at a grinning Matt. He rolled his eyes when the two best friends snickered, choosing to ignore them Kurt turned his attention back to his PDA and checked their schedules.

"Dude, are you guys writing your own vows?" asked Matt idly as he raised his arm and allowed the redhead to measure it.

Mike looked at Matt with a surprised look on his face. Sitting up on the lounge chair, he shrugged lightly and looked calm. "Yeah, we are," he replied.

"So?" Matt pried, trying to put his friend on the spot. "Have you thought of what you're going to say?"

Mike stared at him with a bewildered expression on his face. "Dude," he said, looking amused. "The wedding's not in another nine months. I have plenty time to write vows and all,"

"Plenty of time meaning you'll hold it off until the day before the wedding," Matt grinned.

"I hope that doesn't happen," Kurt piped in, looking stern.

Mike waved them off and smiled lightly. "Don't worry about that. I've got that covered," he assured. "I'm pretty sure I know exactly what to say to Tina,"

"Of course you do," Matt said, as he hopped off the stool after all his measurements were taken. "You're totally whipped man,"

The guys, including Kurt, chuckled softly. And to add to the effect, Kurt surprisingly did a soft whiplashing sound and lightly flicked his hand in imitation of whip. "Yes, you are," he agreed with an amused chuckle.

Mike lightly blushed at the attention and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "So I am, is that a bad thing?"

"With the way things are between you and Tina, not all," Kurt smiled kindly. "It's kind of nauseatingly beautiful,"

"Yeah," offered Matt, though he then grinned cheekily at Mike. "But you're still royally whipped,"

"Whatever, guys," Mike laughed and shook them off. After talking with the seamstress and scheduling another fitting in the following weeks, the guys left the boutique and drove to the florist to check on Kurt's order of flowers for possible center piece designs. They (well, Kurt) were halfway done discussing the possible center piece designs when Mike's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Emily," Mike greeted Tina's assistant, smiling lightly. He thought that the young redhead was a nice young girl and had been quite helpful to Tina these past few months, especially with her pregnancy and all.

"_Tina's in the hospital!" _

Mike nearly dropped his phone as his hands went cold and a sudden rush of fear and anxiety just overwhelmed him. He reeled at her words and tried to process what he just heard. "_**She's what?"**_he asked rather loudly, making Kurt and Matt look at him in alarm.

"_She's at the hospital, she fainted. Her doctor's checking on her right now, I'm worried, I—I…Oh God, I'm panicking!"_ Emily started to breathe loudly into the phone.

"Emily, the baby! The baby!" Mike said, raising his voice slightly and panic slowly taking over him. He sent a frantic look at Kurt and Matt, who both began to look extremely worried.

"_You have to come, now!" _

"I'll be right there," He looked pale and clearly shaken as he watched Kurt end their conversation with the florist. Snapping his phone shut, his hands began to shake and cold fear washed over him. _What just happened? Tina fainted? The baby. What about Tina? He couldn't lose both of them. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to either of them. _

"What just happened?" Kurt demanded, grabbing Mike's shoulder as they all rushed out of the flower shop and towards Mike's car. Worry shone in his eyes as he stared at a clearly panicking Mike.

"Tina fainted and she's in the hospital. Her assistant is panicking. I don't know what's happening. I want to see my fiancée, and check on my baby. We have to go now, or else I'm going crazy!" Mike said in a wild rush, yanking himself away from Kurt and practically lunging towards his car.

"Dude!" Matt called, roughly grabbing Mike's arm as he fumbled with his car keys with shaking hands. "You can't drive right now, you can't even think straight anymore. We'll crash even before we get to the hospital. And the last thing we want is to wind up there as patients,"

Mike sighed loudly and dropped his shoulders. Letting out a shaking breath, he handed Matt his car keys and stared at his best friend imploringly. "Let's go,"

The drive to the hospital was tense as everybody was focused on the road and trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Matt, who had promised to drive as safely and quickly as possibly, nearly missed their turn and swerved the car sharply to the right that sent Kurt flying into the car door. Once their car barreled into the hospital's parking lot, and set into park, Mike practically flew out of the car and ran into the hospital with Kurt and Matt hot on his heels.

"Where is Christina Chang…Cohen-Chang. I mean Christina Cohen-Chang," a winded Mike practically leaned over the nurse's station, staring at the surprised nurse with a frantic expression and breathing deeply.

"Third floor, room 314, sir," informed the nurse.

After hearing the room number, Mike pushed himself way from the desk and ran towards the elevators. Leaving Kurt and Matt behind in his wake, it didn't take him long to find himself on the third floor. He quickly found the room with the door open and stumbled into it, out of breathing and staring with wide eyes at the pale and clearly shaken Tina.

"Mike!" Tina gasped, turning away from her doctor and staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She let out a strangled cry and extended her arms towards him from her position on the bed, beckoning him to come towards her.

It didn't even take a second for Mike to gather his pregnant girlfriend into his arms and hug her tightly as possible in her condition. He shakily breathed in her scent, burying his face into her neck. "Tina," he mumbled shakily, as his fingers dug into her shoulders as he tried to reassure himself that she and the baby were all well.

"Mike," Tina whispered and blinked back tears as she held on to him. She felt him pull back and he looked down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? The baby? What happened? The baby!" he asked in a rush, pushing hair away from Tina's face and waiting for answers. His gaze dropped to her pregnant belly and he stared at it with a hint of fear.

"Your fiancée fainted at work today, Mr. Chang," informed Dr. Travis, Tina's doctor. She smiled reassuringly at the frantic Mike and stuffed her hands into her white robes. "It's quite common for pregnant women to faint. Lightheadedness and dizziness are part of the whole pregnancy package,"

"Tina!" Just then a very winded Kurt and Matt appeared by the door, looking worse for wear and staring at the shaken Tina with worried expressions on their frantic faces. They both stumbled into the room and tried to catch their breath. "You okay?"

"The baby?" asked Mike, ignoring their two friends and staring at the doctor in worry. He spared the tired Tina an anxious glance.

"Your boy is healthy and kicking," Dr. Travis smiled reassuringly and touched Tina's belly soothingly. Taking Tina's wrist, she quickly took her pulse again before looking at the couple for a moment and smiling lightly. "Like I said, fainting is quite common among pregnant women. Their blood pressure rises or falls at times because of the changes in their body,"

"So she—they are okay, doctor?"

"It looks like that Tina's slightly anemic," informed the doctor. Just when Mike was about to dive into another round of frantic questions, she raised her hand and waved him off. "It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Chang. Nothing a change of diet can fix, and more importantly taking it easy at work and resting more often,"

Mike nodded in understanding. He spared Tina a brief glance as relief washed over him. Once this was all settled, he'd seriously have to talk to her about work. He can't have her stress all the time over her work and do stuff that was potentially dangerous to her and the baby. "Okay," he said finally, his breathing steadying and his grip on Tina's hand tightening.

"We'll just keep you here for observation, Tina," offered the doctor. "This is just a little warning. Try to take it easy from now on. No more running around the office or dealing stressful situations. Also try to keep energy bars in your purse, so that when you feel dizzy try eating one of them to boost your levels,"

Tina nodded shakily and offered the doctor a tired smile. "Okay,"

"Good then," Dr. Travis beamed. "I'll see you two for your last sonogram in a couple of weeks, and then we'll be ready to go into labor. And before you know it, you'll have a baby in your arms,"

The couple smiled at the news and nodded. Everybody watched the doctor leave before turning to Tina and asking about her wellbeing. Tina shakily waved them off, offering that she was fine and just tired. Her assistant thrust energy bag into her face, demanding that she'd eat it or else she might just resign.

"I think my heart stopped when you fainted on stage," exclaimed the young woman, dumping a couple of snack items on the bedside table next to Tina.

Mike sighed softly and stared at Tina before sparing the young redhead a grateful glance. "Thanks for bringing her here, Em,"

"No problem," Emily smiled slightly. "I can't leave my pregnant boss in times of troubles,"

"You gave us quite a scare, Tina," commented Kurt, smiling mildly at the pregnant woman sitting on the bed. He adjusted his frilly blouse and brushed off some imaginary lint. "This is the most running I've ever did in a Armani get up,"

Matt grinned, leaning against Tina's bed and staring at her in amusement. "Your boy isn't even born yet and he's already causing trouble. That's definitely Mike's kid alright,"

"Ah, don't remind me," Tina made a face and rubbed her belly as the baby moved sharply. Looking at everybody she smiled softly and offered them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for causing a scare,"

"Just don't do it again," Kurt chided.

"No more fainting," Matt grinned and stuffed his hands into his jeans. "Your kid is all about the drama,"

"You're taking the rest of the week off," Mike told Tina, looking at her sternly and gripping her hand tightly.

Tina frowned. "I'm okay, I can handle work,"

"Tina, you fainted at work today. You clearly need to rest," countered Mike, his frown deepening and concern showing on his face.

Kurt and Matt exchanged looks briefly. "We'll head to the cafeteria and get some food for all of us," announced Matt as he and Kurt slipped out of the room.

"I need to make a phone call," said Emily, sensing the tension in the room and hurrying out of the room quickly.

With the two of them left, Tina and Mike stared at each other trying to challenge the other on. Mike frowned and leaned in. "Tina, you fainted. You can't just go back to work and stress yourself out. Give yourself – and the baby – a break, will you?"

"Mike I'm not handicapped," Tina's voice rose slightly and she frowned. "I'm perfectly fine to go to work. I'll just take it easy, sit down more, eat more. I'll watch what I'm doing, there's nothing wrong there,"

"There's something wrong when you just faint out of the blue!"

"I fainted because I got lightheaded," Tina glowered.

"You got lightheaded because you were stressed and overworked," Mike pointed out. He sighed loudly and shook his head, realizing that they were both getting riled up already. He looked down at her as she was about to retort and offered her a worried look, staring at her imploringly and smiling slightly. "Tee," he began, leaning down and placing his forehead against hers. "I can't loose either of you," he whispered softly.

Tina swallowed and felt herself tear up again. She nodded silently and took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, relishing in the intimate moment and silently thanking Mike for being there for her. "It was stupid,"

"No, it's not," assured Mike, looking down at her and placing both of his hands on her cheek. "Just be more careful, Tee. I love you, both of you, and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. You're my world, babe,"

She hated it when Mike knew how to make her cry with his endearing words. She felt herself tear up and she found herself at loss of words. God, she loved this man. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked at him with shining eyes. "I love you, Mike,"

"I love you too, Tee," he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he shared a soft smile with her, and wiped the tear away from her cheek. "You better take it easy,"

Tina sighed softly and nodded. She looked at her belly and realized that she had to be more careful, with the baby due in just another eight to ten weeks time. "Yeah," she mumbled. She looked up at Mike and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted this way,"

"Let's just be more careful, okay?" Mike pushed some hair away from her forehead and he smiled softly at her.

As things finally settled down, Tina finally agreed to taking the rest of the week off and taking it easy at from now on. Kurt and Matt shortly returned from their trip to the cafeteria, and after offering their well wishes to Tina, left the hospital to return to the florist to check on the flowers again. After her supposed phone call, Emily returned to the hospital room and agreed to cover for Tina as she would take the rest of the week off. Leaving Mike and Tina in the room, Emily returned to work and promised to ease her workload on Monday.

After her fainting spell, Tina's stay at the hospital was an uneventful one. With blood work done on her, and the constant checking of her blood pressure, Tina was reminded to take it easy from now on and not to put herself under any unnecessary stress. And despite all the weight she had gained, she was now asked to eat whenever it was necessary, just to avoid dizziness and lightheadedness.

And through she knew that there was still a lot of work that needed to be done for their upcoming production, Tina silently welcomed the break from work and tried to relax. With the extra weight, her back now hurt more often and her feet were more swollen. It was definitely nice to relax once in a while and just think about nothing but the baby.

They just recently started converting the spare bedroom into a nursery, selling some of the furniture and painting the walls a pale blue with dark trimmings. Glow in the dark stars were glued on the ceiling, much to Mike's insistence. The room was still mostly bare, with only the new crib from Kurt and a rocking chair they just bought at a local flea market. They'd start seriously decorating the room after Tina's baby shower next week. Kurt promised to help in the decorating, in fear that Tina might end up adding too much "doom and gloom" to the whole nursery.

Tina slipped into the nursery and smiled softly at the sight of the crib. Walking towards it, she placed one of her hands on the bars and looked into it, staring at the empty mattress. In just few weeks a baby would be sleeping on it, and just imagining that excited Tina. She smiled at the idea of finally giving birth and holding her baby for the first time. It left her anxious and excited at the same time. She was finally going to be a mother.

Feeling her little boy move, giving her a rather sharp kick, she winced slightly and rubbed her belly. "Seriously, kid," she sighed softly and rubbed her belly. "You're worse than your dad when he says he's dancing in his dreams,"

The baby seemed to settle down a bit, and Tina smiled down fondly at her stomach. Turning on her heels, she quickly spotted the portable iPod dock propped on top of a stool. Walking towards it, she slipped her iPod into the dock and played some classical music for herself and the baby. Sleep had been a growing problem for her now, since it was difficult to find a good position to sleep in. Lulled by the sweet music, Tina ambled towards the rocking chair and slowly eased herself into it. Closing her eyes and humming softly to the familiar music, she folded her hands over her belly and gently rocked the chair. A little while later, Tina fell asleep.

And this was how Mike found her, later that evening, sleeping peacefully in the rocking chair with classical music softly in the background. He smiled at the endearing sight of his pregnant fiancée and stared at her for a moment, drinking in and memorizing the moment. He felt his heart flutter in excitement at the prospect of seeing her again in the rocking chair, a few months from now, with a little bundle in her arms.

Walking into the room, he silently crouched down next to her and leaned in, gently brushing away some stray hair from her face. Mike smiled softly when she sighed and stirred in the chair, before slowly opening her eyes and sleepily staring at him. "Hey," he whispered and his hand slipped to her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Hi," whispered Tina, smiling at him and shifting in the chair trying to get comfortable again. "You're home,"

"Yeah," answered Mike. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lovingly. "How are you?"

"Very pregnant," Tina smiled ruefully and looked down at her pregnant belly. Reaching out, she swiped some hair away from his forehead. "I'm okay. I just sat around and read a book. Luckily, I was able to sleep a bit too,"

Nodding in approval, Mike smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's good," he said. His hand ran over her pregnant belly and he smiled softly. "C'mon, let's eat dinner. I brought us something from our favorite bistro,"

"Okay," Tina smiled, and with the help of Mike pushed herself out of the rocking chair. She chuckled as she wobbled slightly at the extra weight, and held onto Mike with an amused grin. "He's getting really heavy," she said absently, while they were walking into the dinning room.

Mike chuckled and looked at her pregnant belly. "I can see that," He steered her towards the dinning table and made her sit down while he prepared their dinner, pulling out food cartons and other items.

"Can we go shopping next week?" asked Tina during dinner and looking at Mike hopefully. "I think we should start buying baby stuff,"

"Yeah, sure," Mike nodded in agreement. "Though, I'm not really sure what to buy. I'm leaving that to you,"

Tina laughed. "We need a changing table, a nursery hamper, baby clothes, and a whole bunch of other things,"

"Diapers, baby wipes, powder, ointment, milk, bottles," Mike ticked items off, and he chuckled in amusement. "Babies are kind of expensive,"

Propping her head into her hand, Tina sent him an amused grin. "You should have thought of that before you knocked me up,"

"And miss out on all the fun? No way," Mike grinned cheekily after taking a bite out of his garlic bread.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled in amusement. "Men," she muttered under her breath. Shifting in her seat and staring at him, she looked at him for a moment. "But seriously, do you think we can manage?" she asked, looking slightly worried. "With the wedding later in the year, things are kind of getting expensive for us,"

Mike paused for a moment, as if trying to bounce around some numbers in his head. He smiled reassuringly. "It looks a bit tight, but we can definitely manage. Don't worry, with the school and my projects, and with your upcoming productions, thing's are still okay with us. We don't need to rob a bank—yet,"

"We'll have to remind Kurt not to do anything super grand for the wedding," Tina added.

Mike grinned. "Maybe we should just go and get married in Vegas and get things over with?"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "And risk getting killed by Kurt and both of our moms? No way. You're on your own there, buddy,"

He shrugged and chuckled softly. "Just saying," he looked at her with an amused expression. Tina laughed and rolled her eyes at him, before both of them continued eating while discussing their shopping plans for next week and the upcoming baby shower to be held at Kurt's apartment. Some of the girls would be flying over, so it ought to be fun.

The rest of the week rolled by quickly for Tina as she spent most of her time resting and trying to get enough sleep. And by the time she returned to work and finally attended her baby shower the following week, she felt better and more excited about the impending arrival of her baby.

"Girl, you're huge!" Mercedes said loudly as Tina ambled into Kurt's apartment all wrapped up in her winter coat and her pregnant belly protruding prominently.

"Way the go to make a girl feel great about herself," Tina chuckled and sent a wry smile at Mercedes. She quickly removed her scarf and coat, and hung them with the rest of the coats on the rack. Grinning, she walked up to Mercedes and hugged the woman tightly. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, girl," Mercedes grinned brightly and looked down at Tina's belly. "You're just about to pop,"

"Seven more weeks, give or take," replied Tina with an amused smile as they walked into Kurt's living room. She laughed when she took in the sight of all the blue baby décor that hung from the ceiling and walls. There were cup cakes with light blue icing, and even a cake shaped like a diaper. Friends from High School and from work were around, greeting her and happily rubbing her pregnant belly. She spotted her mother and Mike's mother in the crowd, talking to Quinn and Kurt.

"Thanks for this, Kurt," Tina smiled brightly at her friend, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. She giggled when she looked at his light blue ensemble.

"Like I said, give me the liberty to spoil this child rotten," Kurt smiled brightly.

Tina smiled. "But not too much," she warned lightly.

"You're just about ready to give birth," commented Quinn, who had flown in a few days ago for a meeting in New York. She hugged Tina and smiled brightly at her pregnant state. "It'll all soon be over with,"

Tina laughed and nodded, cradling her stomach with her hands. "Yeah, I can't wait. It's getting so heavy already. My back and feet hurt,"

"If your back hurt, don't even try to think about child birth," commented her mother, after giving her child a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. She patted Tina's belly lovingly and stared at it. "I can't wait to finally meet my grandson,"

"Just imagine, in a few weeks from now we'll be grandparents," Mike's mother joked, laughing softly and looking wistful. She hugged Tina tightly. "You'll do great, dear,"

Tina made a face. "I still can't imagine the pain," she frowned as she sat down with the rest of the group. "I kind of don't want to either. It's scary,"

"But definitely worth it," Quinn told her kindly and patted her knee in reassurance.

"It is," Mike's mother piped in, smiling brightly at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I was 20 hours in labor with Mike, and it definitely hurt pretty badly. It seemed like the little man didn't want to come out. But when he did, and I finally held him in my arms, all the pain was definitely worth it. He was the cutest baby ever," she gushed loudly. "I think I brought his baby pictures," she said suddenly and fished around her purse. "Here,"

"Oh, this is priceless!" Tina laughed and stared at the picture of a miniature Mike in nothing but a diaper, propped up on his mother's knee and looking all confused at the camera. His hair was tousled, bore rosy cheeks, and he looked pudgy and cute, a little over six months old. "He's so cute!"

"Blackmail!" announced Mercedes merrily, snapping a picture of the photo with her camera phone and chuckling to herself.

"I'm sure our little grandson will look absolutely adorable," gushed Tina's mother, beaming with pride at Tina. "He'll be definitely be a gentleman,"

Tina laughed and rubbed her belly. "He'll have to come out first,"

The baby shower was soon in full swing, with people giving Tina baby advice and offering her baby gifts. Everybody participated in the games, some of which left Tina in a mix of indignation and mild amusement (and the 'Guess Mommy's girth size' just left her plain scandalized – she really wasn't _that _big, was she?). Kurt, as usual, had outdone himself with the preparations from the games to the food. The cake shaped like a diaper was delicious, and he had promised that they would be using the same supplier for her bachelorette party with the promise that the cake would be shaped like the male genitalia ("If you want, we can fashion it after Mike's, a way of paying homage, if you will," Kurt laughed loudly when Tina turned multiple shades of red).

By the time the party ended, Tina felt happy and excited at the same time. Thanking everybody for their gifts and kind words, she suddenly felt absolutely blessed to have supportive friends and family around to see her through her pregnancy. Plus, it definitely did not hurt that by the end of the party she had a boat load of baby supplies that would help in the coming of her little boy. Quinn even had given her a little WMHS jock's uniform, which was absolutely adorable.

With baby clothes, diapers, baby bottles, a baby monitor, and a barrage of baby toys all ready for use, Tina felt her heart give a little excited leap. This was definitely it – just a few more weeks of waiting and she'd finally have a son.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **It's been ages since I've updated! Apologies for that. Moving took a lot out of me, and work has been pretty demanding the past month. Trying to squeeze in some writing time has been a miracle. Lately, the only reason I'm home is to sleep and nothing else.

Nonetheless, here is the latest chapter of this story. I'm so exciting about this chapter, because we're finally getting there. I've writing this in honor of my best friend, who also has just recently given birth and named her son Simon. He's the cutest! We all can't stop gushing, and she's practically glowing. The joys of motherhood is amazing.

I had a grand time writing this, with all the babies in mind and with so many friends surprisingly giving birth the past weeks. I'm extremely excited for both Tina and Mike as they will welcome their little one into the world.

Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I can come up with a few more updates. This story will have a couple more chapters, maybe two or three, depending how things are going. I'm happy to report that a new story is already in the works, and I'm itching to put it up.

Thank you for your continued readership. You guys are simply awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

In Tina's opinion, the nursery looked beautiful. Walking into the light blue room, it left her in awe as she took in everything in the room. The light draperies by the window where whimsical and lovely, all courtesy of Kurt and his impeccable taste. The furniture, from the dresser to the changing table, to the night stands, to the cabinets were all tasteful and child friendly. Toys already lined the wall, adding color to the sea of blue and white.

She had to hand it to Kurt, he definitely knew his way around in decorating a room. Had he not gone into show businesses, he might as well made it big as an interior designer, mused Tina as she surveyed the decorated room.

They had finished decorating last week, with her finally closing in on her due date. Tina was already 38 weeks pregnant, and the little boy may make his grand entrance any given time. The thought of finally giving birth left Tina excited and scared at the same time.

Looking into the crib, which already had toys lined against the grills, and linens neatly tucked into the edges, Tina ran her hand over the faded grey blanket neatly folded on top of the mattress. It was Mike's old baby blanket. She smiled softly at the idea of handing down something of Mike's to their son.

_Their son._

Tina couldn't believe this was all happening. She was having Mike's baby in a few days, she'd marry the man she loved, and she'd finally start her own little family. And who would have thought this would all happen to the Goth girl from High School? Looking back, she could never really imagine that this would happen to her.

Sighing softly in contentment, Tina touched her very pregnant belly and looked down at it lovingly. "Come out now," she whispered softly, coaxing the little boy. "I can't wait to finally meet you,"

And while the wait was building up quite an excitement, Tina personally could not wait to have the baby out. The weight was killing her – her back hurt, her feet hurt, and with the baby constantly on the move her belly hurt as well. Though, with the baby along the way, all the pain was definitely worth it.

"Hey," Mike's head popped into the nursery and he smiled at his pregnant girlfriend. "I've been looking for you,"

"Sorry," Tina smiled apologetically and pulled herself away from the crib. She walked (waddled) up to Mike and allowed him to draw his arms around her shoulders. "I had to walk around. It helps with the pregnancy,"

Mike made an absent noise and allowed his hand to run over her belly, feeling its firmness under his palm and trying to catch any faint movements of his son. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat a little," he said while they were walking into the living room. "I went out and bought us some snacks,"

Tina laughed and kissed his cheek, after seeing some cookies and a tub of ice cream spread out on the coffee table. "I love you," she said brightly, grinning when he chuckled in amusement.

They made their way towards the sofa, and Mike helped Tina ease herself into a comfortable sitting position. Switching on the television, they tuned into an afternoon soap, and settled in comfortably against each other. Nestled against each other, they ate and talked throughout the soap, laughing at the innuendoes and odd scene stealers.

"Mike, quick!" announced Tina suddenly, grinning brightly and grabbing Mike's free and placing it firmly against the side of her stomach. Her eyes danced in amusement when his eyes widened in astonishment and stared intently at her stomach.

"That must've been a roundhouse kick!" Mike announced loudly and rubbed her belly, hoping to catch any more strong movements of his son. "We might sign him up for karate lessons, too,"

Tina laughed and shook her head, nudging him playfully. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves,"

Mike grinned in excitement. "Who knows," he began. "Maybe he'll be a famous dancing singing karate master someday,"

"Let's just get to the part of where I give birth, and we'll take it from there, shall we?" Tina grinned in amusement and laughed when Mike pouted at her. Leaning up, she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "It'll be soon,"

"I can't wait," confessed Mike, smiling brightly and leaning over her pregnant belly. He kissed it dotingly and placed his head against her belly. He smiled contently when her hands idly played with his hair.

"Me too," offered Tina and leaning back into the sofa. She smiled down at Mike. "You'll be a great dad,"

Mike sat up and looked at her, suddenly anxiety shining in his eyes. "You think?" he asked softly. "I—I don't know what to do,"

Tina smiled softly. "With the way you are with the younger kids at your school, you'll do even better with your own son," she said confidently. She offered him a soft smile and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

He sighed softly and gathered Tina in his arms. "You'll be a great mother, Tee," he mumbled into her hair and allowed his hands to travel over her belly. "I can't wait to see you with our son,"

Tina's hands covered his own on top of her belly. "I'm scared," she whispered softly and looked into the distance. Her voice sounded tiny and fearful. "I don't know what to expect. What if I'll be a horrible mom? Will we manage?"

Mike hummed softly and hugged her to his chest. "We'll be good, Tee," he whispered soothingly. "It's okay to be scared. I am too. But we're in this together, and we're having a son. That's what matters. We'll learn. I love you, Tee. You have no idea how happy I am to go through this with you,"

Again there was Mike and his nice way with words. Her eyes watered and she hugged him as much as her state could. She looked up at him with shining eyes and she smiled softly. "I love you, Mike," she whispered and smiled. "And this is the best thing that has ever happened to me,"

Mike chuckled and hugged her. "This is the best thing," he confirmed. Releasing her, he looked down at her and watched her for a moment. "You know," he began thoughtfully with an amused smile playing on his lips. "We still haven't decided on a name."

Tina frowned in realization. "Yeah," she mumbled. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him intently. "We're not naming him after a football player or Johnny Walker,"

Mike laughed. "I'm not Puck,"

She grinned and shifted in her seat. "Just making sure,"

"Though maybe we did get a little drunk when we made him," He offered her a wide smile. "Would you like to pay homage?"

"To vodka?" Tina raised an amused eyebrow. "Sure. Then we can maybe pay for the psychiatrist bills our son will have to see after we name him Vodka,"

Mike laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good times though," he offered her a wolfish grin and hugged her lightly. "Good times,"

Tina giggled and nudged him gently. "Just wait a little longer," she grinned at him. "We'll be back on track in a couple of months,"

Mike's chest rumbled in a low laugh and he kissed her temple. "It's worth the wait," he said into her hair. Laughing softly, they both quietly resumed their discussion of baby names which eventually lead well into the evening.

A week after their intensive baby name discussion, which ended up in indefinitely naming the baby 'Baby Chang Junior,' much to Tina's horror, Tina found herself unable to sleep properly with a round of back pains keeping her up all night. This of course came much to Mike's concern, who insisted that she'd just take the day off and rest.

"I'm fine," mumbled Tina as she slipped into a stylish maternity dress. While the maternity clothes were comfortable, she could not wait to get back into her old clothes. She offered Mike a reassuring smile. "I'll call you if anything comes up. I'm sure this is nothing,"

Mike examined her thoughtfully. "Just call me, okay?"

Tina smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "I will,"

The back pains didn't seem to disappear as the morning dragged on. Plus, she already felt the beginnings of contractions coming along. With a hint of anxiety, Tina tried to silently monitor the contractions. Was today really the day? A sudden wave of cold fear washed over her.

"Are you alright?" Emily hovered over Tina's table, staring at the pregnant woman intently. She watched her as Tina winced and held her stomach firmly. "Are you…?"

Tina swallowed and looked at her assistant in worry. "I think," she answered. Pulling out her phone, she quickly pressed one and got Mike on speed dial. She didn't even have to wait for the second ring. "Mike?"

"_Are you okay?" _

"I don't know," Tina said, her voice slightly rising in panic and worry. "I shouldn't be due for another week, right?"

"_I'm coming over. The hospital bag is already in the car. Stay right there, babe,"_

Tina frowned. "Where else would I go? Central Park?" she snapped and then winced when another contraction came along. "Sorry. Just come, please?"

"_I'm already out the door. I'll see you in five. Love you," _

Tina winced again and looked at her watch. The contractions were growing closer. Was she going into labor already? Calling Dr. Travis, she quickly explained her situation and was advised to come by the hospital immediately. So much for another week.

"Do you need anything?" asked her assistant.

Tina stood up slowly and clutched her stomach. She winced slightly and rubbed her belly. "I just need Mike," she mumbled. The pain wasn't mind numbing, but she definitely felt it. Rubbing her stomach, she looked at it thoughtfully. "Are you really coming out today, baby?"

Just then, Mike barreled into the office out of breath and sprinting towards Tina's desk. He grabbed her arm and held her close. "Are you in labor? Is everything okay? Is the baby coming? Should I call an ambulance?"

Tina laughed and held his arm in support. "Just contractions. Let's just go to the hospital and take it from there, okay?" she offered gently and smiled softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Mike as they slowly made their way out of the office and into Mike's car.

"I'll be fine," Tina stressed and frowned at him. "Just get me to the hospital, okay?"

Mike nodded and he helped her into the car before sliding in himself. He offered her a shaky smile and briefly touched her stomach. "Today we might actually hold our baby for the first time,"

Tina frowned. "Not unless you bring me to the hospital, so drive!"

The drive to the hospital was an intense one, with Tina clutching her stomach and monitoring her contractions and Mike driving like a mad man through New York's traffic. When they made it to the hospital's parking lot and they started rushing towards the hospital, Tina stopped and winced.

"Shit," she whispered and her fingers curled into Mike's forearm.

"What? What?" Mike held her, panic slowly settling in and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Water just broke," Tina whispered softly and a painful wave of contractions settled in. she winced and blinked back tears. "Let's hurry,"

The moment they made into the hospital, with Tina clutching her stomach and Mike wildly gesturing to his pregnant fiancée ("I'm pregnant, I mean we're – she's pregnant!" he exclaimed to the attending nurse), the staff nursing immediately offered her a wheelchair and quickly signed Tina in. It didn't take long before Tina found herself in her birthing room, dressed in a hospital gown and legs spread apart.

"You're 8 cm dilated. Just a little longer, and we can start pushing," offered Dr. Travis some time later, smiling gently at the in pain woman.

"It hurts," whined Tina softly. She blinked back tears, and looked up at Mike, who was frantically on his phone with his mother.

"It'll hurt just a little bit more once we start pushing," advised her doctor while checking her vitals. "But don't worry, once we get your baby out, it'll all be worth it,"

Tina whimpered softly and clutched her stomach as another round of contractions hit her. She felt Mike's hand curl into her own, and she felt slightly relieved. "It hurts,"

"Kurt and Rachel are on their way. They're getting in touch with everybody else. Our parents are flying in tomorrow," informed Mike and crouched down so that he was in level with Tina. He offered her an encouraging smile and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You can do this, Tee," he whispered softly and kissed her temple. Tightening the hold on her hand, he smiled. "We're going to be parents soon,"

With the equipment all set up, and nurses and her doctor all suited up in scrubs, Dr. Travis smiled gently at the pair and patted Tina's arm softly. "We'll start pushing pretty soon, is that okay?"

Tina winced and let out a soft whimper as fear started to set in. She whimpered softly in pain and closed her eyes. The nurses settled her into a more comfortable birthing position, slightly sitting her up and spreading her legs. "You can do this, Tee. I love you," Mike squeezed her hand as she winced. "I'm here for you,"

"Mike," Tina whimpered softly and stared at him with frantic eyes. She closed them tightly and hissed as a painful contraction hit her.

"Okay, now," announced Dr. Travis. "How about we start pushing? Just take a deep breath, and when I tell you to push, you give me one big push, okay Tina?"

Tina nodded numbly as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and a wave of pain hit her. Fear and excitement filled her body, and she stared at Mike. Offering him a shaky smile after he smiled in reassurance, she took a deep breath and pushed when her doctor told her to do so.

She whimpered as an excruciating wave of pain hit her as she pushed forward. She closed her eyes and clutched Mike's hand tightly, whimpering loudly and breathing unsteadily as her lower regions throbbed and everything just started to hurt. She faintly heard the words of encouragement from the nurses and felt the soothing backrub. Slumping back, she moaned in pain and blinked back tears.

"Your doing good, Tina," her doctor encouraged. "We're there. Give me another push,"

"You're doing great, babe," whispered Mike breathlessly. He held Tina's hand tightly and squeezed it in encouragement as an excited rush filled his system. "Push, Tee,"

Tina whimpered and breathed deeply, looking up at Mike with wide eyes. "Easy for you to say," she muttered and squeezed his hand. When she heard her doctor urge her to push, she did so again, with a great deal of effort and pain. She whimpered loudly and closed her eyes as she felt the contractions and the movement in her lower regions. She breathed deeply and felt her body throb in pain and protest.

"Just one more big push," urged her doctor.

"I see him!" whispered Mike breathlessly and he stared in awe. "C'mon, Tee,"

Encouraged, Tina whimpered loudly and closed her eyes, pushing with all her might and breathing deeply. She gasped and whimpered when she felt a excruciating pain in her lower regions, and she slumped backwards, breathing heavily and shivering at the odd sensation of feeling her baby leave her body.

Yet the pain seemed to suddenly subside as the shrill sounds of a baby crying pierced through the air and Tina stared with wide eyes as her son was cradled by the doctor. She felt her heart soar and tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she wanted nothing more than to hold her son for the first time.

"He's beautiful, Tee," whispered Mike in astonishment, as the doctor and nurses quickly tended to the wailing infant. They cut the chord and cleaned him up, checking his vitals, before quickly bringing him back to the both of them.

"Mike," whispered Tina breathlessly, looking up at him with shining eyes and smiling brightly. She squeezed his hand.

"You did great," mumbled Mike, smiling down at her softly. He leaned over her, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, before quickly looking up as the nurse brought them a blue bundle.

"Congratulations," offered the nurse, smiling softly at the breathless mother. Very gently, she placed the bundle in Tina's waiting arms, and adjusted the blankets around the baby.

Tina gasped softly, looking down at the small baby in her arms. She smiled and her eyes glittered in happiness as she felt the light weight of her son for the very first time in her arms. They had placed a small cap on his head to keep him warm, and he was wrapped in a soft blanket. He had stopped crying by this time, and moved slightly in his confines. "Hi," Tina whispered softly, cradling her son and holding him close to her chest.

"God, Tee," whispered Mike, leaning over Tina and his son – _his son. _He finally was a father. He choked up and swallowed the lump in his throat, as tears formed in his eyes while staring down at the two. Nothing was more beautiful than this very moment right now. Whipping out his phone, he quickly took a picture before stowing it away again.

"Oh, Mike," Tina looked up at him, she smiled brightly at him. She was practically glowing. "He's so beautiful,"

"You two are beautiful," corrected Mike, leaning over and kissing her temple lovingly. Reaching out, he brushed his finger across the baby's cheek and smiled in delight at the sheer softness of it. "He's great,"

"He looks just like you," whispered Tina, staring at the baby intently and watching him in awe. He had Mike's nose and shape of the eyes, and probably chin too. She felt her heart swell and she wanted nothing more than to hold her son forever.

"I love you, Tee," said Mike, grinning brightly and kissing Tina's temple. "I love both of you,"

"I love you too," Tina smiled up at him. "We have a son,"

Mike beamed in pride and looked down at the two of them. "We have a son," he affirmed.

After a few more minutes of simply staring at their son, the nurse took him from them and told them they would bring their son back in after they'd run a few more tests and set him up in the nursery. The rest of the medical staff tended to Tina and cleaned her up. Mike excused himself and exited the room quickly, to meet up with Kurt and Rachel who had arrived an hour ago.

"It's a boy!" Mike announced happily, beaming brightly at his friends.

"We knew that already!" Kurt laughed and hugged the new father. "Congratulations, Mike,"

"I am most excited to finally meet you son. I cannot wait to assess his vocal strength by his cries. If the baby cries loud enough, it may definitely have a good set of lungs – excellent for singing," Rachel beamed brightly and caught Mike in a fierce hug.

Mike laughed and returned the petite girl's hug. "Thank you, Rachel,"

"Congratulations, dad," Rachel's eyes danced merrily and she briefly looked over his shoulder. "How is Tina?"

Mike grinned. "A bit emotional, but she's great. She was great the whole time!" he beamed with pride. "They're just cleaning her up right now,"

Kurt looked at him curiously. "And your son?"

"At the nursery," said Mike.

After a few more minutes of excited chitchat, a breathless Finn joined them, and the four quickly made it towards the nursery where Mike's newborn son would be "on display," as Finn had kindly put it. Tightly tucked into a warm blanket and little wool cap placed on his head, the little pink bundle was sound asleep with the rest of the babies.

"He's adorable!" gushed Rachel, pressing herself closer to the glass windows and staring with wide eyes at the sleeping baby. Her smile widened when they watched the baby twitch lightly before falling back to sleep again. "He looks just like you,"

Mike stared mesmerized at the little boy, taking in his sleeping form and feeling his heart swell with pride. He finally was a father – he couldn't believe it! Smiling softly at the beautiful sight of his child, he sighed in contentment. "He's great,"

"Dude, congratulations," said Finn, grinning widely and bumping fists with Mike. "You're a dad,"

Mike offered him a lopsided grin. "I guess I am,"

After another minute or so of just staring at the sleeping baby, the four of them made their way back to the rooms and found a tired Tina being tended by one of the nurses. "We'll be back in a while with your son, and then we can start trying to breastfeed," offered the nurse softly, before quickly slipping out of the room.

"Congratulations, mommy!" Kurt beamed and bounded towards Tina's bed, hugging the small woman quickly and kissing her cheek. "We saw your little boy, and I must say that he looks exceptionally handsome!"

"Thanks," Tina smiled tiredly at Kurt, while hugging Rachel and Finn quickly before settling back down on her bed comfortably. "Thanks for coming guys,"

"And miss this? Never!" Finn grinned and settled himself in one of the plastic chairs that were too small for his tall built.

"Isn't this exciting?" began Rachel, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as her grin widened and she smiled brightly at the new parents. "Finally giving birth and being with your son for the very first time. After all those months of waiting, you finally gave birth! And now you have a son, who'll be a talented dancer and singer – not as talented as me, but talented still. Oh, this will be great!"

"Slow down, Rach," Tina winced and settled herself against the pillows. She smiled gratefully at Mike as he helped her sit up and then settled himself right next to her, placing her securely in his arms. "Thanks,"

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked her, while idly stroking her shoulder in comfort.

"Tired," Tina offered as an answer before wincing slightly as she moved to get more comfortable. It still felt kind of weird to be without all the extra weight and her lower regions still hurt pretty badly. Though sleepy, she refused to get any sleep until she would see her son again. She felt anxious.

Mike's phone started ringing, briefly halting the conversation. Checking his phone, he smiled softly when he saw Tina's mother on caller id. "Hi!" he beamed into the phone, sharing a small smile with Tina.

"_Honey, he's beautiful!" _ Tina's mother gushed into the phone loudly, her voice sounding heavy with tears. "_Congratulations, Mike,"_

Mike laughed and squeezed Tina's shoulder. "Thanks, we're really happy. All went really well," he said. "Tina's pretty tired, but I'm sure she'd love to speak to you guys,"

"_Congratulations, son. I'm really proud of you," _Tina's father said over the phone. Mike grinned, thanking her father, before handing her his phone.

"Mom, dad?" Tina smiled softly, settling comfortably into Mike's embrace and listening to her parents gush over the phone and shower praises over their newborn grandson.

"_Mike sent us a picture of him at the nursery. He's absolutely adorable. We can't wait to see all three of you," _her mother babbled excitedly over the phone.

"_We'll be there in a few days, honey," _said Tina's father.

"Thanks, guys. That's really great of you," Tina smiled warmly. "You guys are grandparents already," she laughed, her eyes dancing in amusement.

After a quick round of chats, Tina and Mike quickly bade goodbye to the new grandparents just as a nurse came into the room pushing a small baby cart with a blue bundle securely in the middle. Rachel and Kurt immediately gushed at the sight, with Finn staring at the blue bundle in amazement.

"Cohen-Chang?" asked the nurse.

"Chang," Tina smiled lightly, sharing small grin with Mike as he helped her sit up a little better.

Nodding in understanding, the blonde nurse smiled softly and settled the cart right next to Tina and Mike. "Here's your son. Everything checked out perfectly for him. He's one healthy little man," the nurse beamed softly at the couple.

"Mercedes is so missing out!" exclaimed Kurt, ogling the baby with wide eyes and taking endless pictures with his camera. With a quick press of a button, he quickly sent a baby picture to all of their friends.

Itching to touch her son, Tina eagerly stared at the sleeping bundle. She couldn't believe how something as beautiful as her son could come out of her. It felt strange. The nurse quickly went into a brief spiel of how to take care of a baby, what they were supposed to do right now, and all other baby care tips. Beside her, Mike listened eagerly, right on the verge of taking notes and recording the whole conversation.

"You just have to support his head a little, since he can't hold it up on his own right now," offered the nurse finally. Swopping down, she scooped up the baby, which finally began to stir a little, and cradled him in her arms. "Here,"

Tina sucked in her breath as she felt the light weight being transferred into her waiting arms. Her heart started beating really fast in a mix of anxiety and happiness she relished the feeling of her son in her arms. She felt him stir in her arms, trying to free himself from the confines of his blanket. Tina smiled brightly, and felt herself tear up again. They had a son (she should really get used to the concept).

"Mike," she whispered, briefly tearing her eyes away from the pink baby and staring with wide eyes at her boyfriend. She leaned into his embrace, relishing the warmth that he had to offer and smiled when she watched him stare at the baby intently.

"You did amazing, Tee," he mumbled finally, leaning into her and kissing her temple tenderly. His smile grew when he watched his son make faint noises and finally open his dark eyes. "Hey there, little man,"

The baby whimpered softly, blinking up at them and twisting slightly in his confines as Tina lightly began to rock him in her arms. Reaching out, Mike briefly touched his son's cheek and tried to adjust the little blue cap on his head.

"This is so cute!" announced Rachel, grinning brightly and taking a picture of the new family. She beamed at her handiwork, and quickly promised the couple that she'd print the picture and frame it for them (no matter how horrible Tina's hair looked at that very moment).

The nurse smiled, nodding in agreement. Placing baby items onto the counter next to Tina's bed, she gently offered a few other reminders to the engrossed parents. "Also, we'll have to settle for a name pretty soon so that we can process his birth documents,"

"Simon," offered Mike, smiling gently at Tina and squeezing her shoulder. "After Tina's grandfather,"

"Simon James Chang, after both of our grandfathers" finished Tina, beaming brightly down at her son. Looking up at Mike, her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Thank you," she whispered and softly kissed his lips. "This is the best gift that you've given me,"

Mike smiled and hugged both his soon to be wife and his son. "And you two are the best gifts in the world to me,"

Tina smiled and nodded, kissing him briefly once more before looking down at the awake baby. She beamed and rocked him softly. "Hello, little Si," She giggled when Simon gurgled and whined softly, his little face drawing into what appeared to be a smile. "I guess we've finally got a name,"

Mike beamed in pride. "We've finally got our own family,"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
